Dangerous Love
by TriGemini
Summary: Sakura is trying to start a new life. But after meeting Li Syaoran and his gang the Black Dragons. She has a feeling he's determined to bring her into his world and make her his. Will he discover all her secrets? Will she be able to resist him?
1. Why? :Pro

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time in doing a C.C.S. story, so please be nice to me.

* * *

**Summary:** Sakura is trying to start her life over again. Thinking she will be able to live in peace. Her life gets changed when she meets Li Syaoran and his gang the Black Dragons. She has a feeling that he is determined to bring her into his world of partying, rivalry, and other things, as well. Also, he is determined to make Sakura his. She is afraid that he will discover all her secrets, which include her past, as well. Not to mention, she is afraid she will not be able to resist him if he tries to get her, too.

* * *

**Prologue: Why? **

* * *

"_They say love can be a dangerous feeling."_ In my case, it was an unexpected one to have. Some people say that I went looking for love in the wrong place.

But they are wrong.

Sure since I had fallen in love with this one guy. I got dragged into some unpleasant situations. Stuck between the rivalries of two gangs, caught in the crossfire, dodging bullets, escaping from the police, losing close ones, partying to the dawn, having sex, and things just got way out of hand for me.

However, I didn't care. This was my life now and this was how I chose to live it.

In any case, I have never been a true innocent before. I had seen this kind of wild behavior previously before moving to Japan to start over and to get away from the memories I was trying so desperately to forget.

Of course, fate would not let me have some peace that easily.

In reality, my life had never been a peaceful one. I was always sneaking out, breaking all the rules, hanging out with my friends, and doing things that most people would find quite scandalous. It finally took a tragedy to change everything.

Especially, me!

I went from being the happy, self-assured, carefree, spirited girl that I once was to a sad, timid, quiet, and self-conscious mouse. It is hard to believe that one could change so much. However, I did and with the change, it brought lots of loneliness, pain, sadness, and a past full of secrets that would be forever buried in the past.

Nevertheless, I tried to move on.

I thought if I changed my ways, my life would get better. I swore to myself that I would never go back to that lifestyle again. Unfortunately, after I was lured back into that lifestyle I realized I couldn't turn my back on it. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter how many people died, who got hurt, the lies, the secrets, and whatever else would happen.

This was the lifestyle that I was meant to live after all it had always been apart of my upbringing. Therefore, it was natural. However, as I said before I swore that I would never go back to that life. Why I won't go back into that way of life is just one of the many reasons.

Although I have to admit in the end, it was worth every sacrifice we all had made. Again, it changed me. I found love, happiness, friends, and a family that cared. That was what truly mattered in the end.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am 18 years old and I now live in Tokyo, Japan. I always figured that my life ran two ways. It was complicated and yet sheltered at the same time. It was complicated because I was always doing things that got me into trouble and sheltered because my older brother always tried to protect me from the unpleasantness of the world that we lived in. However, I learned at a very young age that if you wanted to live, you had to follow certain rules.

I was born in Tokyo, Japan; however, I grew up and lived in Los Angeles with my father, older brother, and aunt. I never knew my mother. She died when I was three years old, thus leaving my father to raise two children by himself. Fortunate for us father's sister, my Aunt Yolei came to live with us afterwards to help. Because my father worked so much someone was needed at home to look after us, aside from the servants, we had of course. Anyway, back as to why I now live in Tokyo, Japan. The reason we moved back was that my older brother Touya died in an accident. Even though the authorities had ruled it as an accident, I knew what really happened. Touya had a great life. He went to one of the best schools in the country, he was a terrific athlete, he was head of his class, but he always had a penchant for trouble. He didn't care that he belonged to one of the riches families in the U.S. he just wanted to live life and have fun. My brother and I always hung out together. To me he was the greatest brother around and for that; I mourned him greatly when he died. That was just one of the reasons why we moved back to Tokyo. However, there was also another reason.

It is a reason that when I remember it only brings me pain. Therefore, I try not to think about it even now. For the remembrance is too much.

My father Fujitaka Kinomoto gained a position as head director in the Archeology and Ancient Studies department of the University of Tokyo. After all, he was a leading figure inn the archeological field and his work was clearly recognized for all the discoveries he had made in the many excavations he had participated in various parts of the world. I suppose my father had expected that when we moved here to Tokyo things would settle down. He also hoped that I would be able to move on with my life and not dwell so much on the past especially after everything that had happened.

However, no such luck.

It seemed that the past was determined to stay in the present. Secrets would be revealed and I would be forced to make choices that would determine my future. I truly never imagined going back into that life again. For I thought it was all behind me.

It only took one night for all of this to start.

I met him and his friends.

I went along with it, until I realized I couldn't resist anymore.

He was right to say this life was for me. However, what he didn't tell me was that I would be losing some things important to me and getting something out of it, as well. Nevertheless, I have to admit it was worth it in the end. I survived and I am alive to tell the tale.

If anybody wants to know how this got started, I will be glad to share this story with you.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good to read. Please review and tell me. 


	2. The Beginning:1

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

**(Dream)**

_The music was blasting from the loudspeakers and everyone that was around was dancing to the pulsating rhythm out on the dance floor. Couples locked in arms, holding each other tightly making it seem that they didn't want to let go from the other. Others were just moving to the music. Just feeling it and being oblivious to their surroundings. This was the life. Having fun, dancing 'til the dawn, not caring about what was happening in the outside world, food and drinks to go around, and just hanging out with friends. _

_Everything was going all right until the moment of enjoyment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattered glass, and gunshots in the air. The music was cut short and people started to either panic or fire back. After that, people started to run in every direction so that they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. One person however decided to venture back into the building to look for someone in particular. She looked frantically around the chaos around her. People were running, screaming, some were hurt, and others were trying to shield them by firing back at the outsiders. She managed to push her way through the crowd 'til she got to her destination. There she found the person she was looking for a tall dark brown haired young man in his mid-twenties standing and yelling orders to others that were around him. The young girl started to scream to him, "Touya!"_

_The young man turned around to see his sister standing at least twelve paces from him._

_He yelled back at her, "Sakura it's not safe here for you…GET OUT!"_

_She shook her head saying, "No! I won't leave without you."_

_Touya just stared at his sister seriously and yelled, "Sis this is not the time to have an argument with me…Yukito!"_

_Another young man with dark brown hair heard his name being called and ran towards his best friend. When he got there, he stood next to him._

"_What?" he asked. _

_Touya pointed at someone in front of him and Yukito turned to look to see whom Touya was pointing at and in doing so he got quite a surprise. It was Sakura, Touya's little sister. Yukito turned back to Touya who said, "Take her mate she needs to get out of here, or else she's going to get hurt_._"_

_Yukito just obediently nodded and went towards Sakura. He grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her towards the backdoor of the building they were inside of and said to her, "Come on baby girl! We have to get you out of here your brother's orders_._" Sakura began to struggle against Yukito but he held onto her tightly. She knew he wasn't about to defy orders from his leader and best friend. So she looked over to Touya with a sadden look on her face and realized it must have been truly hard for him to make this decision. With one last look of apprehension she turned back to see her brother shouting out more orders to rest of the people. _

_Then it happened. The last thing in her mind that would ever occur happened in an instant. Some more shots had been fired._

_In a slow motion, Sakura saw it._

_One of the bullets had hit her brother. He obviously hadn't seen it coming. For he had his back turned at that particular moment. However, the second that the bullet had struck him he had immediately fallen to the ground._

_Sakura's eyes widen in alarm. It took her a moment to realize what just occurred._

_In an instant, she screamed his name, "Touya!"_

_With that shout of alarm, Yukito turned around to see what she was screaming about, when realized it he froze taking in the scene before him, for there lay his best friend on the floor in a pool of blood. At that moment, Sakura yanked her arm away from Yukito and towards the fallen body of her brother._

_As she ran towards him, she thought to herself, 'He can't be dead, he can't'_.

_When she got close enough to him she knelt beside him and started to shake him and in a soft voice she pleaded, "Please Touya wake up! Tell me you're alright please," she continued to shake him more and with tears falling down her face, she pleaded once more to the unmoving form of her brother and said, "please you promised you would never leave me," with one last effort she tried, but had to sadly accept that her brother wasn't going to wake up anymore. Therefore, she sat back on the floor in a dejected state while the world she knew shattered completely. _

**(The dream ends)**

* * *

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," she repeated in her sleep and in an instant, she yelled as she jumped out of her sleeping state, "No!"

It took her awhile to realize that she had only been dreaming. For it explained why her hair was matted by sweat and her breathing a bit shallow. 'Damn!' she thought. She prayed that she didn't wake anyone else up. It was nights like these that she wished she didn't dream so much. Only she knew it wasn't a dream it was a memory. What's more, it was a horrible one at best. She looked at her clock only to realize it was three o'clock in the morning. She sighed knowing that the best thing to do was to go back to bed for she had school in the morning and she needed rest. With any luck, she wouldn't have any more dreams.

When morning finally did come, the annoying beep from the alarm clock went off. Sakura drowsily reached for it while doing so she started to mutter, "Alright, alright I'm getting up." As soon she pressed the off she gazed at the clock that said 7:00 A.M. She wondered to herself, 'Why does school to start so early'. Not that Sakura minded school so much. It was just the getting up early every morning routine that got to her. Fortunately, for her today was Friday and the weekend should prove to be some comfort from the strenuous week she had been having. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards she went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. The uniform consisted of a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees; the blouse was the same shade of blue but with a white tie around the collar. Next, she proceeded to put on her uniform. After completing that task, she gazed at herself in the mirror. She took notice of the reflection staring right back at her. Her long silky honey brown tresses, with emerald-eyes that with had lost their brilliance, and a milky-white complexion. She sighed looking at herself noticing the many differences that had taken place over the years in her and knew that she wasn't the her old self anymore. Shocked at the mere thought of the past she stopped herself from thinking about it. Sakura grabbed her hairbrush ran it through her hair; she then braided it and twisted it so it would be in a bun. She intended to for the old-fashioned look although much to her dismay it still made her pretty. Since she had started to go to Reeds Private School when she was fifteen she wanted to start over in everything from the style of clothes she wore, to the way she looked, and the way she behaved, as to what she did for fun. She didn't want anything to remind herself of the past. Unfortunately, that plan didn't last very long. So she had to make a compromise with herself. When it came to style she could still dress fashionable but in a bookish sort of way. She always wore her hair either in a topknot bun or a braid as long as it didn't make her too noticeable. As for personality, she became introverted. But she did have a few friends to say the least. Also, she did what normal teenagers did for fun, she'd go to the movies, shopping at the mall, and she even joined the cheerleading squad. Although at times she believed, she could live without all the constant attention it got her. Overall, the change had not been too drastic but in some ways, she still wasn't truly happy. For one her eyes had lost the spark that were once there, the fire that had burned inside her had long ago extinguished and she felt that she would never be the same ever again. Then again wasn't that what she had wanted when she did all of this. She also figured that as long as she didn't do anything extreme, or get into any trouble she would be fine. Sakura placed her hairbrush back on her dressing table and took one last glance over herself for she reckoned that she should get a move on. That is if she didn't want to be late, of course. She walked out of her room towards the staircase that led to the first level of the house. Few minutes later, she walked into the dining room where she found her father and her aunt.

"Good morning, dad," she said with a smile as she went over to kiss him.

Her father looked up at her with a smile on his face and replied, "Good morning, Sakura." She smiled back at him and then she noticed her Aunt Yolei who was sitting to her father's right. So Sakura walked over to where she sat and gave her a kiss. After doing so Sakura sat opposite of her aunt.

"So how is the Birthday Girl doing this morning?" her Aunt Yolei asked inquiringly to her niece. With that question, Sakura's head turned to her with a blank expression.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that today's your birthday," said Aunt Yolei.

Sakura sheepishly nodded her head in a yes gesture and replied, "To be honest I had forgotten. I suppose the dinner party is still on for tonight then?"

"Of course, it's tradition for the family, meaning you, your aunt, and myself to celebrate together. If you want you could go out later with some of your friends if you wish," said Mr. Kinomoto.

"Thanks dad!" replied Sakura. Like always she looked at her watch and realized she had to leave already. Her aunt noticed this and said, "You better get along dear have Jameson take you in the car".

"Okay! Also, before I come home this afternoon I have to stop somewhere, all right!" she said while leaving the dining room, obviously not catching the worried expressions on both her father and aunt's faces.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Los Angelus, California)**

* * *

"I am not going to ruin her birthday by telling her this," replied an angry voice.

"Listen to me if there was any other way around this I would tell you but trust me there isn't. She and her family have to be warned about this…_PLEASE!_ Yukito just listen to me. For once just, listen. This is important. I know when they moved you vowed, _HELL!_ Even I vowed and so did the rest of the gang that we would keep her out of this. However, it's not going to work. He isn't going to wait around anymore. He wants to finish what he started. He wants every Kinomoto dead and any living Pantera dead also. He isn't going to be happy until they're all gone. That's _INCLUDING US!_" said a very distressed man to Yukito.

"I know, I know! What in hell am I supposed to do though? She won't be happy when I tell her this. She doesn't want this anymore, she just wants peace and I promised her she would have it. I can't go back on my word," Yukito retorted.

"We'll think of something so don't worry about it for the moment. Just keep up the plan that you originally had. Go to Tokyo and surprise her for her birthday. I'm sure it will do her some good to see a familiar face. Don't mention anything yet…until we're sure he's on the move again, okay!" said the young man to Yukito.

"I'll do that! Just keep me current on anything new and I won't mention anything to her, or to her family until we're absolutely sure of what's going on, alright!" said Yukito. With that, the two young men ended their conversation. Yukito left with one thought on his mind, 'If he does come back we're going to be in some serious trouble," and with that last thought lingering in the back of his mind, he made his way to the airport hoping to catch the next flight to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

**(Back in Tokyo, Japan)**

* * *

A black limo pulled into the parking lot of Reeds Private School where it stopped in front of the school building; there Sakura got out of the car and looked at her chauffeur.

"Thanks for the ride, Jameson!" Sakura said graciously to him. Jameson in return just gave her a nod of recognition and then drove off.

Sakura started to walk towards the entrance of the school when she immediately bumped into someone. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her reverie and glanced at the person she bumped into.

It was a girl.

She had jet-black hair with some red highlights in it and vibrant ruby-eyes. Standing beside her was another girl who also had jet-black hair but instead of red, she had purple highlights with indigo-colored-eyes, and that both girls were wearing the school uniform.

'They must be new students. Although it is a bit strange to be transferring near the end of the semester,' Sakura thought to herself. She opted to introduce herself to them. Therefore, she walked towards them and with a smile said, "Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Sorry for bumping into you I don't usually space out until after first period is over. And you would be?" Sakura asked inquisitively. Both girls were surprised at the girl standing in front of them. She certainly was different from what they were expecting. Seeing on how most of the girls so far were kind of ignoring them.

Therefore, one of the girls decided to answer Sakura's question, "Hi! I'm Mei Lin Li and this is my friend Tomoyo Daidouji we're both new to this school."

"Well Mei Lin and Tomoyo welcome to Reeds Private School. If it's not too much to ask could I show you around the school?" asked Sakura nicely. For it was evident by the two new girls that she wanted to help them. Since the both girls shook, their heads in acknowledging that it would be okay. Besides, the fact that neither of them had a freakin' clue as to where they were going anyways. Therefore, the girls followed Sakura in the building when suddenly they both came to a sudden halt when Sakura stopped midway in the hall. She then turned around and asked, "Do you know where you lockers are?" Again, the both girls just shook their heads and handed her a piece of paper to Sakura so she could look at it.

"Lockers 223 and 224, hey these are near my locker. Mine is locker 222! Come on I'll show you which hall they're in." She said excitedly.

The two girls followed Sakura down a hall and then towards the front entryway where she came to and stopped in front a row of lockers. Sakura then pointed to each of them which lockers were 223 and 224. Both lockers were to the right side of where Sakura was standing.

"Thanks for showing us where our lockers were. Since that has been figured out, maybe you can show us where some of our classes will be. That's if you don't mind of course?" asked Mei Lin.

For a moment there was a brief pause until Sakura replied, "I don't mind really I like to help people out. If you'll just show me your schedules I'll try to show you quickly before the bell rings."

So again, the two girls showed Sakura the piece of paper they had with them. She took a glance at both of the girls' schedules and realized right off that they had some of the same classes together. Five subjects out of seven that the girls had together. That was still good though. Sakura looked up to the other girls with a smile on her face and said, "You're in luck we've got five classes together, even the same lunchtime. This is definitely a good thing. First class is chemistry that's upstairs in the science hall. Come on, I'll show you."

Once more, the two girls just followed Sakura through the maze, which was Reeds. Not to mention the two new girls were relieved that someone was willing to show them around the school. For they figured that not all the people at Reeds would be so nice to strangers, especially to people like them.

When they got to the classroom, they noticed it was crowed everywhere. Sakura looked around until she finally found some empty seats near her friend Naoko Yanagisawa. Sakura then turned to the girls and motioned them to follow her and they did. When they got to the empty seats, Sakura sat in the desk next to Naoko's and decided to say hello to her.

"Hey, Naoko, how are you this morning?" asked Sakura.

"Alright, thank you very much! By the way Happy Birthday Sakura!" replied Naoko.

"Thanks, Naoko!" said Sakura flatly. Seeing as she wasn't in the mood to talk about her birthday. The other two girls were surprised to find out that it was Sakura's birthday. However, they also noted that her reaction didn't show much excitement. The air was tense around them all for a moment until Sakura decided to break it.

"By the way Naoko, this is Mei Lin Li and Tomoyo Daidouji. They're new to the school," said Sakura while pointing in their direction.

Naoko just nodded her head in acknowledgment to them both.

Suddenly the bell rang it was time for class to begin.

After four classes had passed, it was finally lunchtime and everybody went to eat. Usually, Sakura sat with her friends at lunch. This included Rika Sasaki, Chicharu Mihara, and her friend Naoko. Once in a while, Chicharu's boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki would sit with them. However, today he had other plans. So instead, the new girls Mei Lin, and Tomoyo joined them. While sitting down at nearby bench table the girls were making plans on what to do to celebrate Sakura's birthday. The girls wanted to do something fun since Sakura turned eighteen today.

"You guys, listen to me. I don't want to do anything outrageous, okay! You know I'm not into partying and besides I would rather have a peaceful evening instead." Sakura stated firmly.

The girls, excluding Naoko, who always prided herself to be the voice of reason on many occasions where both Rika and Chicharu tended to get a bit carried away, decided that Sakura needed to have some fun.

_REAL FUN!_

"The Scorpio Club!" shrieked Rika in excitement. The girls just looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"What's that?" asked Chicharu curiously for she never heard of the place. Rika just looked at Chicharu as if she'd grown another head. She couldn't believe that none of them had heard of the place.

"The Scorpio Club is a nightclub silly. You know a place where they have music, drinks, and people dancing that kind of stuff." Rika said as if she were talking to a child. Then she turned to Sakura and continued to talk while looking at her best friend, "It's the perfect atmosphere to celebrate in. You'll have a wild time guaranteed Sakura."

"I don't know Rika. It doesn't sound like a good idea." Sakura said hesitantly.

"I promise you. You'll have a good time." Rika said honestly, not to mention she was pleading with her eyes hoping that her best friend would say yes.

Sakura sat there lost in thought 'should I go? I got a feeling something is going to happen and it isn't going to be good either.' However, in the end Sakura admitted defeat and agreed to the plan. Even though, she did not want to really go out. It would at least, make Rika happy. The plan had been set. At eight, they would meet at Sakura's house. Unfortunately, both Mei Lin, and Tomoyo wouldn't be able to go with them, for they had previous plans made for that night. Although, they promised that over the weekend they would do something with Sakura. It seemed that they both took a liking to this girl. Not really knowing why. However, they got the strangest feeling that they would be seeing a lot of her in the near future.

* * *

**(In another part of Tokyo)**

* * *

"Tonight's the night it's going down," said a young man with dark-hair.

"Yeah!" replied another young man with brown hair.

"You think it's wise to take the girls with us?" asked the young man with dark-hair.

"Of course, they're smart and they can handle themselves. Besides all of us are being needed tonight. Shidoui is going to wish that he'd taken his business elsewhere." The brown-haired young man chuckled loudly.

"You do realize he's still in America from what our sources say. What makes you think he'll come back?" asked the other young man again.

"Trust me! If he wants to save his business, he'll be back so he can confront us. Besides, he and I have a personal score to settle. I'm sure he won't want to miss out on that," replied the other young man.

It seemed that this particular night was going to be full of surprises. From this night, many things would happen. A past would come into play, a vow once kept would be broken, vengeance from two sides will be remembered, and a common enemy might bring two people closer together. Everything just had to be played out accordingly.

* * *

**A/N: **This is chapter one for everyone. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I owe them for giving me drive to continue this story. So, now do me a favor and review this chapter. Tell me what you think. If it is confusing at the moment, I promise to try to clear it up for you all, so, until the next time. 


	3. Many Meetings:2

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Many Meetings**

* * *

The last bell of school finally rang, signaling to everybody that freedom was once again upon him or her. Sakura, herself was thrilled to be out of class finally for she had been in math and was about ready to fall asleep in it. It wasn't that she hated math, she just didn't understand all the concepts and formulas. She was even lucky enough to be passing that class with a B-. Either way it always drove her insane every year. Because she knew that eventually, she would have to take another math course again. She wasn't like her friend Naoko who was incredibly brilliant when it came to academic subjects like that, for Sakura preferred P.E. to anything else. In putting match out of her mind, Sakura headed towards her locker. When she got there, saw Mei Lin and Tomoyo putting away their books.

"Hey, you two!" said Sakura to the two girls. In hearing Sakura's voice, the both of them looked up to see Sakura standing near them.

"Hey, Sakura!" said Tomoyo while smiling at Sakura.

"So are you planning on having fun tonight at the nightclub?" asked Mei Lin.

"I'll try…like I told Rika; I am not big on nightclubs. To be honest I have never been to one here in Tokyo, before," replied Sakura with complete honesty. Again, the two girls looked at her with total shock. How could anybody not ever have been to a nightclub before? Then the two girls looked over at Sakura and remembered that she didn't seem the party girl type.

Mei Lin just said, "I'm sure you'll have fun." Tomoyo just nodded in agreement with what Mei Lin had said. Sakura however, looked at both of them. She did not know whether to agree or not. After all this was the sort of thing, she had been trying to avoid. Wasn't it?

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" replied Sakura. She then looked at her watch and realized that Jameson was going to pick her up and that she didn't want to make him wait.

She looked up at the two girls standing in front of her and said, "I got to go. My driver should be here already to pick me up. Do either of you need a ride?" Both girls shook their heads no.

"Sorry, but we already have a ride. My cousin and his friend are picking us up. Maybe next time." Mei Lin said as the three of them walked out of the door.

Already waiting in the front of Reeds was Sakura's limo. She said goodbye to both Mei Lin and Tomoyo telling them she would expect a call over the weekend, so they could make plans to do something together. At that precise moment, a roaring sound was heard in the school parking lot. As Sakura opened the door to her limo, she saw two motorcycles zip by her. They soon pulled over to the sidewalk where Mei Lin and Tomoyo stood. Sakura became curious so she looked on, as her two new friends began to talk with the two bikers. As she watched them, she began to think to herself, 'perhaps they know each other,' she thought to herself. Tomoyo went around to the nearest one and hugged the biker; he also tried to put his arm around her wait in an attempt to return the gesture, while Mei Lin looked as if she was having an argument with the other biker. Finally, after what Sakura guessed to be an intense argument Mei Lin got onto the bike, as did Tomoyo on the other one. Sakura, herself couldn't believe what she was seeing. As the bikers got ready to take off again, the second biker took notice of Sakura looking at them. He in return just stared at her with his intense amber-eyes. She however was caught up in a trance. For never in her life had she seen eyes like those before.

_Amber._

When he looked at her, Sakura felt a shiver up her spine. Never had she felt a reaction to someone like that before and it frightened her. She realized at that moment that her pulse was beginning to race and she could feel the uneasiness start to creep up on her. Feeling that the intense gaze was still on her, Sakura flushed slightly and turned away. Sure, Sakura was used to getting attention from other guys. However, she knew this was different. So again, she glanced hesitantly, back to where he was and simply made eye contact. Therefore, with one last look at him, she immediately looked away again, and got into her limo. Once inside, she realized that she was breathing heavily. She knew that the sooner, she stopped looking into those eyes. The sooner her pulse would stop racing, the nervousness would subside, and the better off she would be. However, somewhere in the back of her mind it told her that she would be seeing those eyes again. She didn't know where though but she knew that she would be seeing them again and for some reason that thought unnerved her greatly.

As for they guy on the motorcycle, he had been surprised when he saw the girl standing there. However, what captured him the most were her eyes.

_Green._

Not just any green though, they were _emerald green_ and the color of her hair was the color of soft honey brown. 'God,' he thought to himself. He was lost in thought about what her hair would feel like. For he couldn't understand what was going on with him at this moment. He'd seen plenty of girls in his life. However, in his opinion this girl, she seemed like a riddle just begging to be solved. At that precise moment, he caught himself, 'wait a minute hold that thought right there, what are you thinking Li? She's probably like the rest of the spoiled brats that go this school,' he last thought to himself. It was sad to think that it could be true. Then again, in his life he's never found the perfect girl. To bad, he didn't know what this was really like or he would have thought completely otherwise.

* * *

**(Tokyo local cemetery)**

* * *

In another part of Tokyo Sakura was in the last place expected. She was at the local cemetery. She did this on a regular basis, especially on special occasions, such as anniversaries, birthdays, or Mother's day. Other times, it was so she could just place flowers on her family's gravestones and with her, she would bring her mother and brother's favorite flowers, cherry blossoms for her mom and peach blossoms for her brother Touya. As she made her way directly towards her family's gravesite, she was a bit sad. After all moments like these made her very emotional. However, knowing it was something she had to do, she continued to walk to where she was heading. Until she finally arrived to the place. Both gravestones were of miniature height on her mother's headstone was the picture of an angel, while the one on her brother was one of a lamb. Sakura bent down on her knees so she could place the flowers she had brought. The first spray was that of the cherry blossoms that were placed on top of the headstone that said, **_Nadeshiko (Amamiya) Kinomoto_**, _'A loving mother and wonderful wife.' _Sakura had been too young to remember anything about her mother. Therefore, she had always relied on Touya for memories of her. Since he was only six when she died. At times, she had always felt envious towards her older brother on that account. Since he had gotten to spend more time with their mother before she had died. Even now in some ways, she felt envious. For even in death he had gotten to spend more time with her, as well. It's not that she had wanted it to be that. For she never wanted her brother to die. She adored him, despite his horrible nickname that he had for her. She still loved him. Even now, she still even mourned him. _She needed him in her life._ However, God was cruel to take him away from her and her family. At times, she blamed herself for what happened to him. Wondering if there was a way to have prevented it. For she wished so many times that she could forget. However, in the end, she never did and every time it just got harder to accept the lost. Even after all this time. She looked over to the headstone that was left of her mothers' and there it was. Her brother's headstone lay right there. **_Touya Kinomoto_**, '_A loving brother, and great son_.' Sakura then placed the bouquet of peach blossoms on top of the nameplate on the headstone. In doing so, she suddenly felt the prickly feel of tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't help it. For Touya's death had been her end. After he died, the world had made no sense and she was completely lost. Her brother had always been there for her. Sure, she had her father to comfort her, but it wasn't the same though. That was why she had wanted to leave L.A. she couldn't handle the painful memories. Better yet, she couldn't handle the reason why her brother had died in the first place. If it hadn't been for that certain man, her brother would never have died. She also wanted to blame the Panteras. However, she knew it wasn't their faults either. No, the only person who had been responsible walked free. He never was even arrested because they could never prove it was him that done it to begin with. Sakura without thinking at that time swore to get revenge. She wanted him to pay for what he had done and not just what they did to her brother, but to her, as well. 'STOP!' she commanded herself, 'don't go down that road, Sakura. Stop the bad thoughts before they start. Besides, you don't do any of that stuff anymore. You promised yourself, your family that you wouldn't do it anymore. You even promised Yukito that you wouldn't go looking for trouble when Touya died.' With that, last thought she remembered that day clearly.

* * *

**(Memory)**

_Sakura sat herself to the side of her brother's coffin, crying her eyes out as she touched it not wanting to let go. A young man in his early twenties stood behind her with his arms on top of her shoulders trying to pull her away from the coffin. It broke his heart to see her like this, for she didn't deserve this pain. None of them did. However, he could tell that she was feeling it more than the other people that were in the chapel. When it finally came to remove the coffin from the chapel, the young man held the crying girl in his arms trying to soothe her._

"_Come on now, baby girl don't cry. Your brother wouldn't want you shedding those tears for him," he said quietly, "Besides, big brother will always be watching over you from the heavens, no matter where you are." _

_Sakura just cried into his chest and silently nodded her head at what he said. She knew that he was right. Even though, Touya was dead, he wasn't completely gone from this place for he would always be with her no matter what. Around that time, the bells began to chime telling all those around that it was time for the procession to the cemetery. So as the people began to walk out of the chapel. Both Sakura and Yukito made their way out of the chapel and towards the limo that was waiting to them and Sakura's family to the local cemetery. When Sakura looked over to where her father was standing, she saw him speaking to a man. The last person she ever imagined that would be at her brother's funeral. At first Sakura thought, she was imagining things when she saw him speaking to her father. In disbelief she thought to herself, 'How he come to my brother's funeral.' With that thought still in mind, Sakura walked off from Yukito's side and headed towards where she saw the two men standing. Yukito on his part noticed that Sakura was no longer by his side and looked to the direction in which she went off to for he was curious. Then he too saw that person, as well. He could tell by the way Sakura looked that she wasn't happy to see this person. Not that he could blame her. After all everybody in the Pantera's knew that, he had killed Touya. Even if it hadn't been proven…the rest of them knew the truth. Yukito knew that he should go after Sakura, especially in the state of mind that she was in right now, she was capable of anything. At the distance he was at, he saw as Sakura finally walked up to both her father and the other man. She looked furious to say the least. He could also tell that she was going to do something he wasn't sure what though. Nevertheless, he figured that Noda wasn't going to leave this place unscathed. As he finally caught up with the group, he could hear Sakura's voice and she was definitely in a bad mood._

"_What the fucking hell do you think you're doing here Noda?" Sakura asked in a furious tone._

_Everybody who was around was shocked by her outburst. Although, Yukito suspected that she was on the edge by this point and he figured that Noda would probably try to goad a more serious reaction from her by the time he ended his visit here._

"_Miss Kinomoto I came to pay my respects. As you, well know my dear. Your brother and I were business partners," he said in a most sincere way. _

_Sakura just rolled her eyes at him for she couldn't believe what was happening at this precise moment. The man who was responsible for killing her brother was trying to pretend to be gentleman. At seeing this charade, she stood before him and wondered, 'a bit ironic wouldn't you believe,' she thought bitterly. _

_Shidoui Noda was a two-timing snake, he was only putting up a front so everybody would think he was just another harmless person. However, anybody that was a Pantera knew better. For they knew the real Noda, and the real him was a ruthless, self-centered, millionaire, and complete bastard to boot. His reputation was precedent and untarnished in high society. However, he was always dealing shady business deals; for example, drugs, contraband, corruption, and other things, as well for the list could go on. In addition, he was known to be extremely dangerous. For if, you crossed Shidoui Noda in any way. You might as well dig your own grave. Since the man had no mercy for anyone, he was the predator and he loved to hunt his prey. The Panteras knew that Touya would never do business with the likes of him. For Touya always walked a fine line between legal and illegal and he knew also to never have problems with any of the other gangs either. Therefore, they could never understand why Noda had wanted Touya dead. In the end, however there were so many questions and not many answers. _

"_It's apparent Noda that your presence is not welcomed here," retorted Yukito. At that comment, Noda just looked in Yukito's direction and smiled the ever so polite smile. He then turned back to where Sakura's father was standing and began to speak,_

"_My condolences Mr. Kinomoto, the death of a child is always a tragic loss. Especially, when a parent has to be the one to bury them," he said in a sympathetic tone while shaking hand with the older man. He then looked at Sakura who had a contemptuous look on her face and he could clearly see the anger she was feeling in her eyes. While standing there, Noda hardly ever saw what was coming next, as Sakura's right hand made contact with his cheek. In that instant amongst the hordes of people that were standing around gasped with total shock at what had transpired. Sakura had slapped him and she could tell that deep inside of him, Noda was seething madly. Of course, he couldn't let it show outwardly. Nevertheless, she had gotten him and in public, as well. Though it didn't bring Touya back, there was some satisfaction on her part. Noda on his own part just smiled another polite smile. For he wasn't about to let his defenses drop now. Again, she could tell that he wasn't ready to play those games just yet._

_With all things said and done Noda had departed from the chapel. For he reckoned he had overstayed his welcome. With his parting Yukito watched Sakura, as she watched Noda leave. He knew by the look on her face that she was planning something and he was afraid that whatever it was it wouldn't be a good thing either. Therefore, he knew that a serious talk was in order with her and figuring that this was the best place ever, he approached her._

"_Sakura we should talk," said Yukito in a serious voice. _

"_What should we talk about?" asked Sakura curiously. _

"_About what just happened right now, I know that you and your family are going to be staying here in Tokyo and I think that's a good idea. You said it yourself in L.A. that you didn't want to continue with the rest of us due to what happened and for that reason alone we can't blame you for wanting out. However, it doesn't change the fact about how you feel about what happened. Please don't go looking for Noda. It wouldn't be a good idea and besides just leave him to us, to the Pantera code. We'll deal with him and I promise you! We'll do everything to make sure he doesn't do anything to you or to the rest of your family. Noda is our problem, not yours. Besides, I have a feeling that after this little charade. He'll be heading back to the U.S. so he won't be able to do much here since he doesn't have business here," said Yukito with a hint of hesitation. For he knew that it was only a matter of time until Noda did expand in either China or Japan and Yukito prayed whatever gang that Shidoui Noda crossed in either country, it would be his ultimate downfall. Since the Panteras were going to try to start keeping to themselves. They, like Sakura had decided that a change was in order. However, Yukito still foresaw more problems for the Panteras. With Noda in L.A., things were going to get unpleasant for all of them and that was including Sakura, as well. Nevertheless, he promised he would try. Never though did either of them imagine that things were going to change drastically for all of them soon enough._

**(Memory ends)**

* * *

'I wonder still if things would've been different if Touya had still lived,' and while pondering that thought Sakura looked down one last time at the headstone that belonged to her brother. Kissing two of her fingers, she placed them on the nameplate. For she had lingered far too long at the cemetery and had to get home quickly if she wanted to have time to have dinner, then get ready for the outing she had planned with Rika and the girls.

* * *

**(In another part of Tokyo)**

* * *

"Okay, people here's the situation," said the dark-haired man to the huge crowd of people that were standing around him. A dark-haired girl with red highlights was reclining on one of the leather chairs piped up in an annoyed voice,

"Eriol…sweetie, just tell us the plan."

The young man in question looked over to where the voice came from and noticed the young woman on the chair, and in returned he mockingly said,

"Mei Lin, it's so nice of you to grace us with you presence. Therefore, if you don't mind Li wants everybody to know what's going down tonight and I don't need him to get on my back for not following orders, okay!" with a pause he took a deep breath and continued in a more casual tone, "Tomoyo, as always you're going to be taping the event. As for the rest of us, we are going to move quickly through the club. Arita will help Hida setup the device and leave a nice calling card for Shidoui Noda; because Li wants to get his attention and bring him back into our territory so, we can deal with him, one on one just like the old days." Eriol finished explaining.

"One question, oh wise one! What happens to the other people in the nightclub?" asked Mei Lin curiously. Not that she had a problem with killing people if she had to. However, she didn't like it when innocent bystanders got hurt and she hated more to openly admit that she cared.

Eriol shrugged and said, "So we'll give them a warning. To be honest we didn't really plan on that. Anyways, back to the point at hand we'll be wearing masks when we get in. Keep alert! We don't know how many of them there will be at the club, since we can't forget that Shidoui owns the place. So most of the people who should be there are most likely working for him or at least associated with in someway. So Mei Lin back to your question about innocent bystanders I'd hardly think that there will be any, all right! "

With that last statement, everybody in the room just nodded at what Eriol had said and then they went back to discussing the plans for the night.

* * *

**(Cherry Hill Estate)**

* * *

The limo finally pulling the circular driveway and Jameson the driver got out first so that he could open the door for the young lady of the house. Sakura however was still deep in thought from the ride from the cemetery and still pondered what life would have been like if it had taken a different turn. Such as, what would things have been like if Touya hadn't been killed? In some ways, she did miss her old life, but knew that it had been for the better, also. For her father had never agreed entirely on the lifestyle in which she and Touya had accustomed themselves to when they were young. However, he went along with it because he knew it made them happy. Even if there were some things, he disagreed and agreed with. For it was just a matter of some things. However, in Sakura's mind that was all in the past and not something she should be thinking about now. Instead, Sakura got out of the car and headed to the front doorway. Not knowing that inside someone was expecting her. As she walked through the front hall dejectedly, she kept wondering what tonight would be like. Without warning, she heard someone.

"Hey! Baby girl, don't I get a hug?" said a booming voice, that was coming from the living room. Sakura's head snapped up in complete surprise, for she knew that voice and as she walked into the living room there, standing near the armchair was Yukito Tsukishiro. At seeing him, Sakura smiled brightly when she saw Yukito standing there. For she couldn't believe it was really him.

Even though, he was a native from Japan, also. He had stayed behind in L.A. to continue with the Panteras. He'd been offered the leadership right of cast, since he was Touya's right hand man, but he refused. In his mind, the right of cast belonged to Sakura, seeing as how she was Touya's only family member in the gang. However, given that she didn't live in L.A. anymore, or wasn't even in the gang. Yukito was temporary head leader much to his chagrin.

"Don't just stand there baby girl, come give me a hug," Yukito said merrily at her. Sakura ran excitedly towards him and when she finally reached him, he pulled her into a great big hug.

"Yukito…oxygen becoming an issue," commented Sakura, as he squeezed her tightly while he hugged her. When she finished with her comment, he loosened his arms around her and said,

"Sorry, baby girl got a bit excited there, since I haven't seen you in ages." With that last comment he took a good look at Sakura and continued to comment, "Whoa, girl! Look at you now, I'm sure if big brother were here, he'd have to keep you locked up in fear that some lover boy would try to steal you," said Yukito teasingly.

Sakura in return blushed slightly at Yukito's teasing and thought to herself, 'God I've certainly missed having Yukito around and it's been too long since someone other than myself has mentioned Touya, as well.'

Snapping out of her reverie she slapped Yukito's arm in mock anger and then said causally, "Don't tease Yukito, it isn't funny. Besides for your information there hasn't been anyone in mind for a long while," and then thought to herself, 'except for the guy with the amber-eyes.' Again, she snapped out her reverie trying to put the amber-eyed stranger out of her mind and continued her talk with her longtime friend, "Anyways, I'm glad you're here with me. Now we can celebrate my birthday together, so how about you come to this place with my friends and me tonight. One of my best friends, Rika thinks that I need to have some fun tonight, so she's taking me to this nightclub called, 'The Scorpio Club,' and I've never been there before," said Sakura.

Yukito on his part looked at Sakura surprisingly, for he couldn't believe that Sakura Kinomoto was willing to go to a nightclub. He was convinced that she gave up on that sort of thing when she insisted that she had to change her lifestyle. So he thought better to ask if it was true what she was saying.

"You in a nightclub…do my ears deceive me? I thought that wasn't your scene anymore?" he asked inquiringly. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and replied,

"It isn't. However, Rika wouldn't take no for an answer. Moreover, she was on the verge of begging me at school and you don't know her as I do, for she'll whine about it until she gets her way. Besides, this way you'll get to meet some of my friends from here. Because whenever you did visit before those visits were always short. However, I know you won't be skipping out on me anytime soon…right?" with all that said Sakura just looked at Yukito expectantly and with a smile on his face he said to Sakura,

"Don't worry, baby girl! I'm not leaving anytime soon. In fact you might even have to kick me out eventually, because I'm going to be staying for a good while."

With that piece of news, Sakura was thrilled and thought that maybe for once maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

Later that night after dinner was over. Sakura started to get ready to go out that night with her friends to the nightclub. She decided to change out of what she had previously worn to dinner, which was a long pink and white silk dress that came down to her ankles and had long sleeves, not very formal. However, perfect enough to wear for an evening with family at her house. Nevertheless, this wasn't something a person would wear to a nightclub. So she asked Yukito for his opinion on what she should wear and then realized how it was completely insane, asking a guy on how to dress for going to a nightclub. However, she figured that he kept up with the styles that people wore to clubs and would know a lot more than she would since she hadn't been to a nightclub in ages. Yukito recommended that she wear something along the lines of what she used to back when she did go to nightclubs. For in reality nothing really has changed when it came to nightclub fashion. So she decided to wear a glittery green top and black leather pants with black boots that came up to her ankles. Her hair was up in a messy chignon and she had on very little makeup. For she didn't want to overdo it and show too much that would show this other side of her. Therefore, she took one more look at herself to make sure she looked all right and realized right off that she was missing apart of the outfits' ensemble and so she looked through her jewelry box until she came to a necklace that she thought suited the whole outfit. It was a miniature figure of a dragon, which supposedly was a symbol of power and good luck and she thought that perhaps for tonight it would bring her some luck. With one final glance over, Sakura left her room to go downstairs so she could wait for her friends. As for Yukito, he wore the usual clothes, dressed in black slacks, topped with a white shirt, and a black jacket. However, underneath the jacket was his holster and in it was his gun. He didn't tell Sakura that he had it with him, 'because she'd freak out if she knew that he was taking it.' However, he was taking it in case something would happen and since they were going to a nightclub. Since a person never knew whom you were going to have to make a point to sometimes. In this case, it was just to be prepared.

Finally, it was 9:45 and the girls arrived at the house. For as soon as they got in they immediately spied Yukito standing near the staircase and Sakura who was playing the perfect hostess introduced everybody. The girls were somewhat shocked to find out that Yukito was joining them. Not that it probably bothered Rika or Chiharu. Naoko on the other hand, got shy during the introductions. For she hadn't much experience when it came to any sort of guys. However, she was dealing okay for now and in her mind hoping she could find a quiet spot at the club, so that she could hide there the entire time they were there. Since Naoko had never been to a nightclub before, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to go to one at all. However, it was Sakura's birthday, and she'd make the exception for this one night. That and Rika had assured Naoko just as she had Sakura that day, that she would have a good time.

* * *

**(In another part of Tokyo)**

* * *

They were getting ready to make their move. For tonight was the night. Li had made sure that everyone knew the plan backwards and forwards, since there could be no mistakes tonight. For Syaoran Li in this kind of life, there were no mistakes to be made. Not to mention, this was his chance to prove to Drago that he was a capable leader. If he succeeded in blowing up Noda's nightclub tonight, he would be starting something big and Shidoui Noda would have to return to Tokyo, Japan to confront him. For that was what he wanted. He wanted to destroy this man. Since nobody messes with the Black Dragon's and lives to tell the tale. Sure many have mistaken Syaoran Li, as a cold, moody, self-centered businessman. In reality, he wasn't like that at all. It was just that nobody had ever bothered to look past the outward exterior. For it was nothing but a façade. However, he never let anybody get close enough to see the real him. To him though, his real self would be a weakness that he couldn't afford to let anyone know. So that was why he was the he was. That was why he kept everybody at a distance. That included his family and even some of his close friends. He had to prove to Drago that he was going to be able to take control when it became his time to take over, for this was what he was born to do and nothing was going to deter him from this course. _NOTHING would change it._ For it's been his past, his present and his definite future. In his mind, there isn't anything else for him. As for Mei Lin and Tomoyo, they were getting their gear together for the night. Mei Lin on her part had to make sure she had everything ready, like her mask that she was going to be wearing, her gun, and the paper that some access codes that they needed so they could get into the office at the club. Whereas, Tomoyo had to double-check, triple-check that she had blank tapes for the video recordings she was going to be doing that night. Even though, she really loved using her video recorder, she sometimes wondered if taping something like this was a good idea. However, she wasn't the boss and anyways it would prove to be exciting to watch afterwards. At least, that's what she and the others certainly thought. After checking up on making sure, they had their stuff. The two girls met up with the rest of the group in front of their rides. For this was it, there was no turning back. They never asked questions at times, about why they did things like this. However, tonight they were curious so Mei Lin persuaded Tomoyo to ask Eriol about where exactly they were going tonight.

"Eriol," said Tomoyo sweetly to her boyfriend.

"Hmmm, yeah!" said Eriol distractedly before he gave his girlfriend his entire attention.

"What nightclub does Noda own that we're going to tonight?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Oh, it's called The Scorpio Club," replied Eriol in a straightforward tone.

At that answer, both girls' eyes shot up wide with total shock at the mention of the name of the nightclub. Then they both looked at each other as if something just hit them and suddenly Mei Lin remembered why it seemed familiar,

"Wasn't that the nightclub that Sakura and her friends were going to?" as she asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo on her part nodded her head to say yes, and said, "What are we going to do Mei Lin? We can't let them get hurt. They've been so nice to us since we met, especially Sakura."

At this point Tomoyo was beginning to think frantically on how they were going to help their gang with this job and help their other friends without getting them hurt. They would just have to work out a plan as the situation presented itself. However, one thing for sure was neither of them was going to let anything happen to anyone.

At this time Sakura and her friends headed to the nightclub around 10:15 and all of them were wondering what the night was going to bring. What they hadn't realize that this was the beginning of a life altering experience for all of them. For tonight would change things and all they could do was wait to see what this wild night would bring to them.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter. When will Sakura and Syaoran be meeting? That will be coming up pretty soon in the 3rd chapter. This is chapter 2 for everyone. So enjoy it. Also, don't forget to review and ask questions if you have to, of course. 


	4. The Night it all began:3

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Night It All Began**

* * *

_Tonight is the night that everything is going to change_

_Trouble will start and it will begin to rain_

_Dancing beat all night long_

_You'll forget your troubles, when the fun starts_

_Throwin' up your hands, hear the rhythm_

_Lose yourself to this night and all is forgotten_

_Hearts racin' very high_

_Pulse weakening at this very sight_

_This wild night will be a night not forgotten_

_So again, listen…_

_Tonight the trouble will start_

_The rain will pour and my soul will be yours_

_I'll lose myself to this wild night_

_Let the fire explode_

_Excitement hit the high_

_I'm letting loose all night long_

_Tonight trouble will start_

_We'll cross the same door_

_Meet from a distance_

_But eventually your heart will soar_

_At this very sight_

_Of trouble startin' right_

_It will bring us to the ultimate_

_It can't, it won't be denied_

_Runnin' from the distance, into your arms_

_It will bring trouble and a fight_

_I'm not going to look for trouble_

_It will find me tonight_

_Again, in your arms…so right_

_So let it begin tonight_

_The trouble will fall straight_

_To the both of us_

_And drive us to the edge and back_

_We'll begin a fight to the very end_

_So let's hear it again…_

_Tonight it will begin_

_Tonight everything will change_

_Movin' through the motions_

_The devotion is noted_

_You'll forgive if I speak out_

_When I say 'Let the trouble come my way'_

_I'm itchin' for a fight_

_Headin' straight for the end_

_With you and the rest_

_Won't give up without a fight_

_So let the trouble begin_

_There is no doubt_

_Temptation at its highest_

_Don't want to hear you callin'_

_So I'm waiting for the right moment_

_Let it begin tonight_

_Not fearing what will come tonight_

_Ready 'til the end_

_That was how I was raised_

_Can't say I'm insane_

_So let the trouble begin_

_I'm waitin' for it_

_Can't trust that I'll live to see the next day_

_If I don't we'll just part ways_

_Let it rain, Let it pour_

_Tonight all the trouble will be yours_

_I'm expectin' no mercy No indiscretions_

_I'm inconsiderate and reckless_

_Let the trouble begin_

_Let loose, feel free_

_It's worth all the trouble here_

_So tonight, it will begin_

_Let the fire fly, hit the sky_

_I'm shootin' for everything now_

_Put all the cards down and place the bets_

_Winners and losers_

_It's all part of the game_

_Tonight the trouble will start_

_Let it begin_

_And everything will be proof_

_Of all that we've worked on_

_Sacrifices will be made_

_Losses and gains_

_Trouble is it starts tonight_

_Cross the line_

_Make a stand_

_Can't hold back_

_And hope to God_

_You survive_

_The trouble is startin' tonight_

* * *

It was already 10:30 by the time Sakura and her friends got to 'The Scorpio Club.' As they walked up the alleyway towards the next street corner, they all came to a large building. Once they were at the door, they had no problems getting in. Although, the bouncer at the door had noticed from the corner of his eye that gun that Yukito had in the holster under his jacket. Even knowing that, he was carrying he still let Yukito inside. That surprised Yukito even more. Then again this was a nightclub and so the bouncer probably was used to this sort of things all of the time. Upon entering the establishment, it became apparent to Sakura and the rest that the club was quite spacious. At that moment, Rika spoke up,

"You're all probably wondering why this place is so huge. It used to be a warehouse, but the company that owned it went out of business so it became abandoned. The person who owns the place had bought the property, decided to keep the original building, but had it renovated into a nightclub. Seeing as how he thought it was an ideal setting for such a place. "

At the end of that statement, it became apparent to Sakura and the rest that Rika knew a lot about this place. Therefore, it was obvious that everybody was going to follow Rika seeing as how she knew where to go. Once in the building they followed Rika into a connecting room, there she headed towards the bar that was at the far end of the back. There they noticed that Rika was heading in the direction of a young man that was standing near the bar. Before they reached him, Rika turned around and said to her friends,

"Hey, I want to introduce you guys to someone that I know here at the club," Rika said excitedly, as she walked towards the guy they all had noticed from afar and in curiosity they followed from behind. Sakura on the other hand was trailing behind everyone else and suddenly stopped halfway because she this sudden feeling of apprehension hit her. She looked around the crowded the nightclub and shivered slightly, 'Something isn't right, 'she thought. Again, she looked around her and felt that she was expecting to see something out of place. However, in the end she hadn't noticed anything strange. Therefore, she couldn't understand what was happening. Once more, she thought to herself, 'Perhaps it's just being a nightclub again after such a long time and I'll admit I'm not quite used to it anymore.' Somehow, that thought didn't ease the anxiety she was feeling. Therefore, she shook herself out the state she was in and continued to follow the rest of her friends. For she didn't want Yukito to notice that she wasn't with them, because he had this tendency to overreact when something happened to her, plus she also didn't want him to cause a scene, also. As Sakura approached the others, she had noticed on both sides of her in the crowd that some of the patrons had a particular tattoo design on their shoulders. It was the image of a scorpion. Not that it was unusual for young people to have one. Therefore, without thinking too much about it, Sakura shrugged it off and instead she turned her attention to the young man that was standing in front of her. He had spiky black hair; he was dressed in casual clothing that consisted of a t-shirt that had a scorpion design and blue jeans and what stood out the most was that he wasn't Asian. Rika on her part was literally walking on air, because she kept staring at the guy ahead of her. However, realizing that everybody was just standing there, she decided to introduce everyone.

"Okay, you guys. This is Mikhail," said Rika as she pointed to the young man at the side of the bar. The young man on his part just acknowledged everybody with a nod of his head, as he gazed at Rika and her friends. He then turned back to Rika and spoke directly to her,

"Hey, Rika what are you doing here tonight?" he asked her with curiosity. Rika in return just smiled and answered by saying,

"I just came to celebrate one of my best friends' birthday," while pointing in Sakura's direction. Mikhail looked over at the girl that Rika had pointed to and just smiled politely at Sakura, who in return just smiled and blushed slightly. Mikhail was somewhat amused and thought, 'It's obvious that this friend of Rika's isn't used to being the center of attention.' With that in mind, he extended his right hand towards Sakura and offered it to her. She in return took it timidly seeing as how she didn't really know this guy. However, she also knew that she couldn't be rude either and so she shook it. Mikhail noticed the hesitant look on her face and said to her assuredly,

"Don't worry, I don't bit. However, since its birthday and your Rika's best friend, anything you and your friends want to eat or drink tonight will be on the house."

At this comment, Rika squealed with delight and the rest of the group just looked at Mikhail surprisingly at the graciousness of his offer. However, though everybody was still silent. Therefore, Rika thought it best to break the ice again.

"By the way, Mikhail is also from L.A. originally, but for now he's living here," she said, hoping that at least would ease the tension that was mounting between all of them. Yukito however, took in this information. He wasn't exactly surprised at the fact that this person wasn't from Japan. Still he wondered what would bring an American across the sea and particularly someone who wasn't Asian either. Not to mention there was something about Mikhail that didn't sit well with him, yet Yukito couldn't figure if it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't Japanese or because of the way, he looked at Sakura when he thought nobody was noticing. With all that in mind, he decided to find out more about this Mikhail person later, for he didn't want to spoil tonight for either Sakura or her friends.

"Yup, I'm just taking in some of Japan's wonderful sights," said Mikhail with a gracious smile, as he continued, "It's not often one can travel and really spend time enjoying it." At that comment, everybody just nodded in agreement to that statement he had just made. A few moments later after some more idle chitchat Mikhail began to ask what everybody wanted to have to drink.

"So what do you ladies, like to have to drink?" asked Mikhail in a courteously manner. Like any proper host would do while in the company in of company or clients. Rika in an instant answered immediately,

"I'll have a Coke," she said sweetly, she was obviously trying very hard to get Mikhail's attention. Mikhail acknowledged the order and then looked toward the others.

"What will you guys have?" he asked. The girls thought for a moment what they wanted and spoke up.

Chicharu shrugged and said, "I'll have a Coke, also."

Naoko spoke next, "Water is fine for me." It was apparent that Naoko wasn't going to drink anything too strange while being at the nightclub. It just showed how overly cautious she was, also.

Then Mikhail turned to where Sakura was standing and asked, "What shall I get the Birthday Girl?"

"I'll just have a Coke like Chicharu and Rika," Sakura said.

Lastly, Mikhail looked over to Yukito and asked him what he wanted, as well.

"You man?" asked Mikhail.

"No right now," Yukito replied in a toneless voice.

"Okay, I'll go get your drinks then," Mikhail said and then turned around to the bartender and ordered for everyone. While he was busy Rika turned around to her friends with a dreamy look in her eyes and said, "So what do you girls think about him?"

In reality, the other girls weren't sure what to say honestly. After all, they just met the guy and it was somewhat hard to make a decision about someone when you've only met them a few seconds ago. After a few moments of total silence, Naoko spoke up and answered with,

"He seems to be a nice guy, a very nice guy." With that, answer both Chicharu and Sakura just nodded their heads in agreement. It was after awhile later that Mikhail joined the group the once more and with a tray that had all their drinks on it. When everyone grabbed their drinks from the tray, Mikhail then put the tray back onto the counter and again turned to the group, he said,

"I hope you all enjoy your time here at 'The Scorpio Club,'" he than grabbed Rika's hand, tugged it and said again, "Rika I want you to come with me, there some people I would like you to meet." With that, he pulled Rika away from her friends and into the opposite direction where he was leading her to another group people, while they left Sakura and everybody else behind. A few minutes later, they all decided about grabbing a table so they could finish their drinks. After another, few minutes that had gone by, they all had finished their drinks. Chicharu who had an impish look on her face looked over to where Sakura was and said,

"Hey! Sakura lets go out to the dance floor,"

Sakura on her part just shook her head no. 'There's no way that I'm dancing tonight,' she thought to herself. However, it was quite clear that Chicharu wasn't going to let Sakura get away that easily. Because in a flash she had grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Sakura turned around and threw a pleading look over to Yukito, who in return just grinned amusingly at the sight before him. When the two girls got to the dance floor, they went into the center, a new song started to play, and the girls began to move to the music.

_Everybody listen to the warning that I'm giving tonight_

_The situation will breakout into chaos_

_Losing all restraint_

_It is time_

_Let's just feel the beat_

_Forget everything else_

_Tonight we'll be in paradise; we'll let all the worries go_

_Forget that we're on earth and let's fly to heaven_

'_Cause that's all I want to do tonight_

_Be in your arms and drive myself there_

_Until I die smiling_

_Finding paradise in your arms_

_No matter what happens_

_I just wanna be here with you_

_So let it be tonight_

_When all the trouble breaks out_

_Let the rhythm take control_

_I just want to lose my soul with you in this pace_

_Let the trouble set in_

_I want the world to scream_

_After all, it's just you and me_

Both Naoko and Yukito sat at the table and they just relaxed as they watch the night pass by. Yukito again looked over in Sakura's direction and noticed that she was finally letting loose a bit. 'She needs this,' he thought 'it's been too long since she's had fun'. His mind wondered back to a particular moment back in L.A. when he found the scene similar to this one.

* * *

**(Memory)**

_'Another night in paradise' he thought. He walked around the Underground Nightclub in search of his best friend. Because he knew, that Touya would be around here somewhere. He just didn't know where exactly. He gazed onto the dance floor watching all the Panteras in the nightclub have fun and relaxing. For there weren't many nights when could just roll up in a club and dance the night away. However, tonight was different than most nights. He continued to walk around the room in hopes to finding his lost friend. Instead, he found his best friend's sister…Sakura. She was only eleven, but her brother had allowed her to come to the club and to anything else, the Panteras did. She wasn't exactly a member, for she didn't the mark…yet. Still very young, but she already had the attitude for it though. He knew that Mr. Kinomoto wasn't entirely in agreement with what Touya was doing. Then again, Sakura wasn't a saint either. Sure, she had the face of an angel. Yet looks can be deceiving, for her soul was that of a rebel and she could cause so much trouble when she really thought about it. She sometimes drove her brother crazy with all her antics. Then again, she really loved to stir up trouble. Although, it couldn't be helped in her case, for she was born wild. He knew whatever guy wound up with her in the end. He would have his hands full for sure, for she always kept people guessing, and a person would never know what to expect when she headed their way. He looked over in her direction and caught her looking at him. He then found her smiling at him, as well. Therefore, he returned the smile, too. He figured she'd be safe out on the dance floor, he continued his search for his best friend once more._

**(Memory ends)**

* * *

While lost in thought Yukito failed to notice that Sakura had left Chicharu on the dance floor by herself. Everybody else in the club had lost themselves to the music and to whatever else they'd been doing. Unfortunately, nobody realized what would be happening. For outside the nightclub, two vans pulled up and along with them, six motorcycles. The bouncer who'd been on guard in the front was wondering what the hell was going on, so he decided to find out.

"Hey, you!" yelled the bouncer, as he walked towards the people on the bikes. When they heard him, one of the bikers looked at him and then pointed his gun at him. The bouncer's eyes went wide in surprise at this gesture and before he could react and get his own gun out. He was shot.

It was good for the people outside that the music was too loud inside that nobody would hear the commotion that was going on. At least, they still had the element of surprise on their side. At that moment, some of the people that were inside the van got out and a couple of them from the bikes went to the other side of the building to setup.

"Syaoran everybody's getting into place," informed Eriol while standing next to him.

"Good, good. Okay, people its show time. Let's get in and do our thing. Remember what everyone has to do. Mei Lin you get upstairs to the office and see if you can find those documents. Tomoyo while you're doing your thing watch Mei Lin's back in case anybody tries to do anything, all right. The rest of us will be downstairs keeping this in order until Arita and Hida setup the device. Also, people let's not forget something else don't do anything stupid, or careless. I know you guys are the best here. Still I want you to be careful. I don't need to end up explaining to your parents why you're dead, okay! So is everybody clear?" asked Syaoran as he looked at the group of people before him. Everybody else just nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"Okay, let's move out people," Syaoran said while moving towards the door of the club and with Eriol following suit. However, neither of them seemed to realize that both Mei Lin and Tomoyo stayed behind to discuss something else.

"Okay, here's the plan Tomoyo. When we get into the club keep a lookout for Sakura and her friends. When you see her, tell her she needs to get out of the club quickly and to get the others out, too. All right!" said Mei Lin in a whispering voice. At everything that was, being said Tomoyo just nodded her head. At that moment, an irritated voice rang out,

"Yo! Mei Lin, Tomoyo come on!"

The two girls rolled their eyes at Syaoran and ran to the entrance to catch up with the guys. At the front door of the nightclub, Syaoran signaled for all of them to be quiet and to put their masks on. 'This is it. Tonight will determine what'll happen to all our futures, especially to mine! I'll prove to Drago that I can be a good lead, that I will make a good leader and once Noda gets wind of this he'll come looking for the one responsible. Therefore, when he comes looking I'll be waiting for him,' Syaoran thought. For tonight, failure was not an option. At least, to Syaoran Li it wasn't. He knew he could pull this off. In his mind, nothing could go wrong. Nevertheless, he was in for a huge surprise during tonight's mission. It would only prove that nobody could escape the fate that was already in store for everybody involved tonight. He gave the final signal and pushed the door to the club open. In doing so, it banged the wall with a huge thud. Anybody that was close by could spot the people wearing masks as they entered. One of the guys by the wall got up from his chair and walked towards them gripping the end of his gun.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Easy pal! Don't get any bright ideas, so if you don't mind put the gun on the floor and nobody in this room will get hurt," said one of the masked guys.

The guy holding the gun didn't really wanting. However, he figured that the odds were against him on this one, therefore, he'd go along for now. As a result, he took his weapon that he had and pulled it out of his holster and laid it on the floor next to his feet. The guy who told him to put it there picked it up and unloaded it. Everybody else, except for the one went into the connecting room. Once in there all hell broke loose. Shots rang out and the music that had been blasting loudly was cut off. Everybody stared at the entrance taking notice that a bunch of people in black gear and masks were standing there with guns. At this point, Yukito had heard the sounds of gunshots go off. For he had snapped out of whatever it was he was thinking about and looked over towards the entrance. He too noticed the people with the guns. In an instant, he had reached for his own gun. However, he didn't want to take it out unless it was necessary. He then looked around for Sakura but couldn't spot her right off, although, he saw Chicharu standing on the dance floor looking scared. He then turned around to see how Naoko was and noticed that she too was scared, as well. Not that he could blame the poor girl. As for Rika, he hadn't seen her since Mikhail had taken off with her. Again, he looked back to where Chicharu was standing and still noticed that Sakura wasn't with her. That was when he began to worry. He also began to notice that people were beginning to panic, for it was in their eyes, and the situation was only getting tense. It was in that moment, when Yukito turned to Naoko and said,

"Listen to me Naoko; I'm going to go get Chicharu from where she is. So stay here, okay! No matter what happens, don't move until I come back. In fact, it's probably better that you get under the table once I leave here. Just so that you'll be protected in case, people start shooting or something, all right! Don't forget, to stay there understood?"

With what had been said Naoko just nodded her head and did as she was told. Therefore, when Yukito started to move towards the dance floor, she immediately got under the table. Once Yukito got to the dance floor, he noticed that Mikhail had finally appeared with some guys following him. At this point, Yukito didn't like where this was leading to, for something in his gut told him that he and the girls had gotten caught up in some unwanted trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally spotted Rika. She looked she was scared out of her mind. Again, he couldn't blame her either. Once more, he inched himself a bit closer to Chicharu, for he didn't want to call any attention to himself. He also kept his ears open to what Mikhail was saying to the people in all the black gear.

"What do you think you're doing here? This is Scorpion territory. Or have you Dragons forgotten, already?" Mikhail said disdainfully.

'Scorpions', Yukito thought 'that name sounds familiar. But from where?'

"Listen Mikhail it's not you we want to talk to. We just came to leave the Head Scorpion a message. Tell him that the Dragons' are taking back what's rightfully theirs. So unless he wants trouble he better leave Japan, before something else happens to him," said one of the masked guys.

"You think we're afraid of the Black Dragons. Please don't make me laugh. You're not a worthy rival for him to be bothered with. So we'll make sure to just solve the problem right now. "Mikhail signaled two of the guys behind him, they each stepped from behind holding automatic guns.

"Didn't think we'd be prepared did you? Shoot them shoot them all now!" yelled Mikhail as he pointed into the directions of the Black Dragons. With that, the chaos had begun. By now, everybody was in full-blown panic, and so they all began to run in every direction, with the hope that they could get out before anything else could happen.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been in the restroom the entire time. It was apparent that something was dreadfully wrong with her. For one she felt lightheaded, although she couldn't understand why though since all she had was a Coke to drink. Therefore, she figured the best thing to do at this point was to find her friends and tell them she wanted to go home. However, she never expected to walk into a crossfire between two gangs. As for Yukito, he finally got a hold of Chicharu who was starting to panic because of what was going on. Although, she snapped out of her panic-stricken moment when Yukito grabbed her by the arms and asked her,

"Where's Sakura, Chicharu? I know she was with you here before all of this happened. So tell me where is she?" he demanded abruptly. If Chicharu hadn't been afraid before, she was now. She'd never seen anyone so upset before.

"She said that she wasn't feeling good, so she went to go look for a restroom. I don't know where it is here, she did say that she'd come back" said Chicharu while trying to calm down. Yukito cursed silently under his breath. 'Of all the moments to go missing Sakura, why now?' he thought as he tugged Chicharu by the arm and off the dance floor to where Naoko was. On her part, she was still under the table where Yukito had told her to get to while he had gone off to find the others. As soon as she saw, Yukito return with Chicharu she got out. As they stood there Yukito looked at them with a serious look on his face and said,

"Listen to me you two. I want you to go and get to where Rika is and then I want you three to get out. I'll find Sakura and take her home. However, for the moment, it's important that you three get out now! So move!" he told them. When Yukito said those words to them, the girls didn't need to be told twice as they headed towards where Rika was. Which was a good distance away from Mikhail, she'd managed to sneak away from him when he started to argue with those other people. Therefore, when they met up, the three of them headed towards the door and prayed silently that Yukito and Sakura got out all right themselves.

When the shooting had began, not everyone stayed on the first floor of the club. Some of the Dragons had to go do what they were supposed to while inside the club. Therefore, Mei Lin made her way up the staircase that led up to the second floor, which had the office she needed to go to in order to search for those damn documents. It was obvious to her that her cousin wanted those documents badly. As for Tomoyo, she was taping the entire thing from the excellent view she was getting from the second floor. Of course, she was also keeping a look out for Sakura and her friends, as well.

Nevertheless, without realizing what was going on, Sakura had managed to get herself caught up in a very unpleasant situation. Starting in the hall, she was in. While she was walking there, someone had run past her and without concern, they knocked her down. At first, she hadn't realized what had happened to her until she saw blood on the spot where she fell. She then realized that she'd hit her head. This was only making her worse, for aside from the dizziness, that she'd been feeling beforehand she was now feeling a bit disoriented now. Not to mention, she still didn't have a clue as to what was going on in the club. It wasn't until she heard the shots ring out that she became startled. Therefore, she immediately picked herself up from the floor and tried to make her way to where the noise was coming from. In an instant, she saw people running in every direction, she heard guns going off, and people screaming. A sudden rush of dread overwhelmed Sakura and in that instant, she was reliving her worse nightmare again. Not to mention, that in that particular instant a flash soared through Sakura's mind. 'No, No, No,' she thought 'it can't be happening again. It can't be.' With that in mind, she just stood there watching everything with a look of pure shock on her face. Because at that moment, she couldn't run, she couldn't do anything but watch at everything that was happening in front of her.

Meanwhile Yukito was still looking all over the place for Sakura and still he couldn't find her. 'Damn it, where can she be?' he thought to himself. Therefore, he continued to search everywhere, because he knew that there was no way he could go back to her father without her. Not to mention, Touya was probably cursing at him from the heavens at his failure at protecting his little sister. Not that Yukito would blame his best friend for doing so. He swore on Touya's grave he'd watch over Sakura always until the day he died and he wasn't about to go back on that promise of his. Once more, he continued his search.

In the meantime, Tomoyo continued her post outside the office where Mei Lin was and continued her constant watch for Sakura. At that moment, she caught sight of someone with honey brown hair and emerald eyes and knew instantly that it was Sakura. When that happened, she decided that she should tell Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin, I see Sakura, should I go down there?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, you better get to her before something happens. Besides, I'm almost finished here anyways, I'll catch up with you downstairs, alright!" replied Mei Lin.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs." Tomoyo said as she headed towards the stairs that lead to the first floor of the nightclub.

When she moved onto the last step of the staircase, she finally took a good look at Sakura, who was still standing the same spot from before. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was slightly hurt and that she looked a bit faint, too. She knew right off that she was going to have to help Sakura get out of here. Therefore, she ran up to her as quickly as she could. When she got to Sakura, Tomoyo immediately took off her mask, for she didn't want to scare her new friend. She then lightly tapped Sakura on her shoulder and when she didn't respond, she whispered,

"Sakura it's me Tomoyo, can you hear me?"

That was when Tomoyo realized that Sakura wasn't saying anything or moving at all. It finally occurred to her that Sakura was probably in shock from what was going on. In any way, Tomoyo knew that she had to get Sakura out of the club before the device went off and the building itself blew up. Because if she remembered correctly, the place had been wired to go up in at least twenty minutes after they'd gotten in. What's more was that everybody was heading out already, also. Therefore, Tomoyo placed Sakura's left arm around her neck, held her up as best as she could, and began to walk out with her from the room they were in. At that moment, Mei Lin had made her way downstairs and Tomoyo spotted her. When that happened, Mei Lin came to a stop so that Tomoyo could catch up with her. In doing that, she also noticed the state that Sakura was in, also.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly as she looked at Sakura.

"I think she's in shock," replied Tomoyo while trying to get a good grip on Sakura, "come on and help me take her to the van. She's in no condition to be by herself right now. With any luck, she'll snap out of it by morning. Maybe by then we can figure what to do with her…however until then."

"Syaoran isn't going to like this one bit." Mei Lin muttered to herself as she placed, Sakura's other arm around her neck and helped Tomoyo move her out of the club.

"Don't remind me, besides it's the least we can do for her. After all, she's a nice person and I don't want to see her get hurt just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Tomoyo said as they quickly made their way out of the club.

Yukito on the other hand was beyond frantic at this point. He hadn't found Sakura yet and the worse part was that someone said that the place was wired to go up anytime soon. By this point, he had looked in every place that he could think of where she could be. Again, as he was looking around, he spied a girl with long honey brown tresses being helped out of the building by two other girls. In seeing them, he followed praying that it was Sakura.

When Tomoyo and Mei Lin had finally made their way out of the building, everybody else was waiting near the vehicles. As soon as they reached the girl's the group both of them could tell that their leader didn't look very happy.

"What took you two so long? And who the hell is this?" he asked pointing to the person they were half-carrying. At this point, Mei Lin had lost it and glared at her cousin while going into defense mode.

"Her name is Sakura, Syaoran and she's a friend of ours from school. Not to mention, she's hurt right now and we wanted to take her back to the house. So we can clean her up. Look at her she's harmless, so don't worry about anything. Besides, she can't defend herself right now, for if you hadn't noticed already, the poor girl is in shock," said Mei Lin in a defensive tone. At this mini lecture, everybody was taken aback. For Mei Lin never defended anyone else, other than herself or Tomoyo. Therefore, it was something quite unusual, not to mention new that she would do. What's more was that they couldn't figure why she was defending this girl anyways, especially if they only met the girl recently. They all noted that both Tomoyo and Mei Lin were holding the girl up, by having her arms around their necks. The strange girl was also leaning forward a bit; at that angle, some of the people in the group could tell that she was very pretty, also. However, for the moment she wasn't looking very good at all since she also seemed a bit pale, as well. With everything that was going, Syaoran rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this and figured that eventually the unfamiliar girl would be out of their hair by morning. With that thought in mind, he motioned for both Mei Lin and Tomoyo to put the other girl into the van, so they could get going. He really didn't want to be around when the building finally blew up. Eriol being the gentleman that he always was helped both Tomoyo and Mei Lin put the other girl in the back of the van. After that was done, the two girls got in as well and everybody was ready to take off, also. As the van began to pull out, Eriol went to rejoin Syaoran and the other bikers. However, before they could leave themselves. Eriol noticed a young man run out of the building looking frantically around the surrounding area for something. When the young man turned once more, he noticed them standing there and so ran up to them.

"I'm sorry to bother you but did you see two young ladies clad in black outfits help out another young lady with honey brown hair?" the young man asked frantically.

At this Eriol panicked at the mere mention of Tomoyo and Mei Lin with that other girl, so he answered the young man in a calm voice,

"I'm sorry sir; we haven't seen any girls come out this way."

At this answer, the other guys noticed how the young guy reacted to the news and they could tell this guy was disappointed with the news he received from Eriol.

"Well thanks for the information,' he answered sincerely. With all that was done and said, he walked off in the opposite direction. Eriol looked over to Syaoran who looked quite impassively at the situation at hand. Syaoran on his part was in the meantime cursing Mei Lin a thousand times over. 'What the hell did you get me involved with Mei Lin. Hope that girl's worth the trouble you're causing by taking her to the house. If not there will be hell to pay.' Putting everything aside, Syaoran gave the guys the signal to move out. He surmised that he would have to deal with Mei Lin and the mysterious Sakura when he got home.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good, bad, awful? I'm horrible when it comes to fight scenes. It's obvious. But here is chapter 3 for everyone. Hopefully, everybody will enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as possible. In fact, I am going to start now on Ch. 4 right now as it is. But I want people to review and tell me what they think, all right! Until then. 


	5. Interlude to Dangerous Love: Intermissio...

**Interlude of Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**A/N:** Just wrote this to update something. Maybe I'll replace it when I post the next chapter up for Dangerous Love.

* * *

Between all the fighting and constant chaos our fates just kept intertwining.

Just the two of us.

No, matter what we never could imagine the aftermath of that night.

Face to face.

Amber to Emerald green eyes.

A spark ignited and things went spiraling out of control.

Sparks flew between us.

A single glance was all it took.

Our eyes met.

You knew and I knew.

Somehow, the impression of crossing destiny was at hand.

We both ignored it.

We tried it.

You kept persisting and I kept resisting.

Temptation at its highest.

All the bets were forgotten.

My fear of loneliness left with you.

Your caresses.

Your kisses.

They were like fire.

'Causing the passion between to just ignite even further.

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know how to react.

I was just afraid to say that this could be love.

Is it love? Or is it lust?

We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

Can't really decide right now.

Between all the death and lies.

In someway we found love.

Again, I don't know what to say and I don't know how to react.

In fear of what you will say.

The rejection would be too much.

Desire at its highest.

Temptation is within reach.

I just want to experience the flame that has been ignited that keeps burning within me.

But will you be my beginning or my end?

We'll just have to see now won't we?

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I'll keep this up. Just had to write something, or go out of my mind. I want to update soon. So, until then enjoy and keep reading the story. 


	6. A Second Meeting:4

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Second Meeting**

* * *

_I am remembering a time, when you promised that you would never leave me_

_So I think to myself now…_

_Did you really keep that promise?_

_Still, you died and left me all alone _

_I was inconsolable and I felt as though I lost my only lifeline_

_I didn't care anymore what happened afterwards_

_Only memories do I have of you_

_The good, the bad, and everything else too_

_You were my guide_

_My family_

_My life_

_You were my brother_

_I cried many tears for you_

_I always remembered the promise that you made_

_You promised you wouldn't leave_

_In the end though, you did_

_Now you're dead and nothing is the same anymore_

_Just so, you know nothing in this world will ever replace you_

_Nothing that happens will ever make me forget you_

_Big brother_

_My only brother_

_You were the only person who understood who I was_

_Even through the hardest times_

_You always said, 'Your life for mine'_

_I never believed those words to be true_

_Did you die for me? Did you mean it then?_

_Even now when the world is set against?_

_I'll always love you, dearest brother, no matter what_

_I'll never give up; I'll try to move on_

_Words can't say what I want to express_

_I'll always miss you no matter what happens_

_Your memory will always live on that's what counts_

* * *

**(Memory)**

"_Don't forget that today's my birthday and you promised that we'd spend it together!" said a fourteen year old Sakura to her older brother. For she was reminding of the promise he had made earlier that week. A deep chuckle resounded from the young man that was sitting next to her on the bench. _

"_Yeah, I know I promised to spend this day with you 'Kaijuu'!" said Touya teasingly to his younger sister._

"_Argh, Touya even on my birthday you still manage to be terrible, for you know how much I hate that name. Besides don't you think I'm getting a little too old for that childish nickname?" asked Sakura curiously._

"_Nope! You'll always be 'Kaijuu' to me. No matter what age you are," he said with a grin on his face._

"_Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Sakura said in a huff as she attempted to pout at her older brother._

"_Come on, sis don't do that. You know I don't like seeing a pout on that pretty face of yours. Besides, no matter what happens you'll always be my little 'Kaijuu' for all time!" said Touya as he playfully tousled Sakura's hair, even though she tried to swipe away his hand before he could mess it up. If there was one thing Touya loved to do, it was tease his younger sister. Even though, everybody knew that both brother and sister were close to each other. Some thought that it was strange that they would seem that close. In the midst of their playful antics, Sakura a serious face and found its way onto her face and said to her brother, _

"_Promise me Touya that you'll always be with me, no matter what happens." Sakura said in a straightforward tone. At that comment, Touya was surprised to hear that from his sister and looked at her closely. He could tell that she wanted him to make that promise not that he would be able to deny her. Still, he felt that he didn't have the right to make that promise to her. Especially, with the life he had. _

_Being the leader of the Panteras wasn't an easy job, especially when you happened to involve your own family, as well. At first, his father had been against it. Of course, he had his reasons to be that way. However, in the end he had accepted it as apart of his children's lives. He decided he didn't have to like the idea entirely; he just went along with it because it made his two children happy. Touya knew that most families wouldn't be so accepting of this sort of thing no matter what the situation was. Nevertheless, he was appreciative that his family was supportive during most of the times. It also of course depended on what the matter at the time was, also. Other than the gang being his life, his sister made up the other half of his priorities. He tried to protect her from the unpleasantness of life that there was outside the walls of her school and home. Still that didn't mean he could keep her out of trouble. Because at times, it seemed that trouble followed her like a shadow. However, in the end though he vowed to do whatever it took to protect his little sister from it. As he always told her, 'Your life for mine,' for in the end Touya would do anything, even make promises that he knew that sometimes he wouldn't be able to keep to her, to just keep her safe. Therefore, he decided to tell her something important, _

"_Let me tell you something 'Kaijuu' no matter what happens. I'll always be with you," he said honestly. He then pointed to her heart with his finger and said, "I'll be in here," and then pointed to her head, "and in here. No matter what happens I'll always be with you," with that said he simply smiled and hugged her._

* * *

**(Memory switches to another one)**

* * *

_Then it happened. The last thing in her mind that would ever occur happened in an instant. Some more shots had been fired._

_In a slow motion, Sakura saw it._

_One of the bullets had hit her brother. He obviously hadn't seen it coming. For he had his back turned at that particular moment. However, the second that the bullet had struck him he had immediately fallen to the ground._

_Sakura's eyes widen in alarm. It took her a moment to realize what just occurred._

_In an instant, she screamed his name, "Touya!"_

_With that shout of alarm, Yukito turned around to see what she was screaming about, when realized it he froze taking in the scene before him, for there lay his best friend on the floor in a pool of blood. At that moment, Sakura yanked her arm away from Yukito and towards the fallen body of her brother._

_As she ran towards him, she thought to herself, 'He can't be dead, he can't'_.

_When she got close enough to him she knelt beside him and started to shake him and in a soft voice she pleaded, "Please Touya wake up! Tell me you're alright please," she continued to shake him more and with tears falling down her face, she pleaded once more to the unmoving form of her brother and said, "please you promised you would never leave me," with one last effort she tried, but had to sadly accept that her brother wasn't going to wake up anymore. Therefore, she sat back on the floor in a dejected state while the world she knew shattered completely. _

**(Memory ends)**

* * *

Sakura whimpered softly while she was sleeping, "You promised that you wouldn't leave me…you promised!" With that, she continued to toss and turn in the bed.

It was apparent to the four observers in the bedroom, that the girl lying in the bed was having a bad dream and weren't sure what to do about it. That was when Tomoyo spoke up,

"Should we wake her?" she whispered in a concerned voice. After everything that had happened, she wondered if her friend would be all right. Mei Lin on the other hand just shook her head and whispered something back to Tomoyo.

"Nah…let's just let her sleep. It's possible this could be a side effect from whatever happened at the club tonight. I hope by morning though, she's feeling better. Come on let's go to bed, too, it's late and I'm tired after everything that's happened. Besides, we need to think of what we're going to tell her in the morning." With that, the two girls left whispering back and forth, about what would happen the next day. As for the other two occupants in the room, they had both stayed silent while the girls talked about their unexpected guest. In someway they too were curious as to who the mysterious girl was. After all, it was a bit unusual for Mei Lin and Tomoyo to make friends outside their usual crowd. Not that either of the guys had any problems with either of the girls associating with people outside their group, it was just that both girls mostly stuck to Dragons' or other people that were associated with them. Not high-class, rich girls that they'd just recently met. Therefore, the two of them were trying figure out what was so special about this one particular girl. With that last thought on both their minds, they also left the room. Neither of them realized that the next day things were about to get a little exciting at the Li mansion.

* * *

**(The next day)**

* * *

"Whoa! My head hurts," muttered Sakura, as she sat up in the bed that she found her self. While wiping away the sleepiness from her eyes, it became obvious to her that she wasn't in her own bedroom. In fact, she hadn't a clue as to where she was at present, or how she'd gotten to the place, she was in the first place. This worried her. As a result, she began to think to herself, 'Okay, Sakura think back how did you get here? Oh my God, I don't even remember what happened last night.' At this point Sakura started to panic a bit. Even though, she was racking her brain about the events from the night before. It was becoming clear to her now that she wasn't going to remember anytime soon. Therefore, she rushed off the bed, only to the notice the clock on the table, noted that it was already 2:00 in the afternoon. At seeing this, she thought, 'I must have slept in.' Therefore, in coming to that conclusion, she looked around the room and saw that some of her stuff was there and hurriedly picked up her purse, her shoes, and anything else that looked as if it belonged to her. That was when it hit her, 'Yukito,' she thought, 'he must be soooo worried, if I disappeared. He's most likely going out of his mind with worry. Not to mention, dad, Aunt Yolei, and the girls. Everybody must be worried about where I am! Argh! I have to find a way out, quickly.' With that, she stumbled a bit when she was trying to make her exit out of the room. She gathered it was probably due to the fact she still felt a bit dizzy from whatever it was that happened the night before. As soon as she got to the door, she opened it, stumbled a bit more, and came out to a long hallway. She immediately began to walk in one direction when she finally saw the staircase. Holding on tightly to the rail, she began to walk down the set of steps. Finally, after a few minutes, she came to the last set of steps, when she suddenly heard some familiar voices coming from a nearby room.

"Mei Lin, I'm worried now. Sakura hasn't woken up yet and it's already past noon. Do you really think she's okay? I wish we called Wei last night, after all she didn't look so good after what happened at the nightclub," said Tomoyo in a concerned voice.

"Tomoyo relax, she'll be fine. Besides, I'm quite sure all she needed was rest, so quit worrying so much! What I'm more concerned with at the moment is how we're going to explain why she's here at the house with us," said Mei Lin worriedly. She had been racking her brain for ideas all night on how to explain to Sakura how she ended up at their house. Especially, since they had told her they weren't able to go to the club last night. By this point, Mei Lin was entirely lost on what to do about the entire situation and Tomoyo wasn't helpful by being edgy either. At this point, it was clear to Sakura that both girls were worried about something. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but in all honesty, she was more concerned about knowing what happened last night, calling Yukito, and her father, so neither of them would be anymore worried then they were already. Although, in a way she was more concerned for Yukito right now, since he had the tendency for overreacting on most occasions then her father did in a lifetime. Therefore, it was better now to make an entrance than later, Sakura just knocked on the door and walked right into the room in which both Mei Lin and Tomoyo were sitting in. In hearing the knock both girls immediately snapped out of whatever deep thought, they were in and noticed right off that Sakura was standing right in front of them.

"Sakura, you're up. That's great! We were soooo worried about you last night. You looked as if you were completely out of it. Are you feeling a bit better now? Although, you still look a little pale. I'm sure with time you'll feel much better," said Tomoyo breathlessly. Sakura in return just smiled and said,

"Yeah, I'm still kind of feel out of it. However, I'm sure the feeling will past eventually. Not to be rude or anything, but how did I get here?" asked Sakura curiously.

At this comment, the two girls were a bit shocked. It didn't occur to either of them that it was possible that she'd forget the events that transpired the night before. In this case, they weren't sure as what to say to her. Therefore, Mei Lin decided to risk it and ask,

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" she said in a worried tone.

"To be quite honest, last night is a bit hazy. I remember getting knocked by someone who ran by me in hall, then I picked myself up only to realize that I was slightly hurt, then I heard shouts and saw people run in different directions, and then I heard gunshots. I think that it was around then that I began to lose track of what was going on around me. Besides, I wasn't in the best shape either at that moment. For some strange reason, I ended up feeling dizzy all of sudden and I think that someone at the club put something in my Coke. Aside from that, I'm not sure of what happened last night and the next thing I know is that I woke up here. Which brings me back to my next question, again…why am I here? Also, how did I get here?" asked a very concerned Sakura.

At this point, both Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked very nervous from where Sakura was standing. She could also tell that they were trying to think of something to tell her, as well. However, after several moments of complete silence, Mei Lin finally spoke up,

"Well here's the thing Sakura," Mei Lin said as she took a quick intake of breath and continued,

"You see we thought we'd surprise you and the others if we caught up with you girls at the nightclub. However, by the time we arrived there at the club. The entire situation that seemed to be going on at that moment was in complete disarray. When we didn't see the others, we assumed that they'd gotten out earlier. However, when we saw you, you were standing between two guys who were shooting at each other. Not to mention, when we saw you, we immediately realized that there was something wrong with you because you weren't moving from your spot. Furthermore, you looked extremely pale. Therefore, we thought to help you by getting you out. We tried looking for the others when we got outside, however we couldn't find them and so instead we thought to bring you home with us. I'm sure the others were probably worried about you missing, so I called Rika last night and told her that we found you and that you were staying here until we could take you home in the morning. As for the others, I'm not sure if she called them to tell them you were all right. However, I just thought you'd like to know since I didn't know your house phone number and I thought that she'd call them for you, also. So in any ways, there's the great explanation," said Mei Lin with all the sincerity she could muster. Because to be honest, Mei Lin had called Rika last night only to tell her that they had found Sakura and that they had taken her home. As for the rest, both she and Tomoyo thought it best that if they told Rika the truth about what happened to Sakura, she'd only worry more than necessary and that would only cause more problems for the other two girls, who were already risking a lot. Even though, Mei Lin really liked Sakura's friends a lot. However, there just was something about Sakura. That set her apart from the rest of them. At first, Mei Lin thought it was all just friendliness. However, it was something more and she knew that Tomoyo felt it, too, making both girls determined to discover what it was that made Sakura so unique. At least, in their minds she was. What they hadn't realized at that moment was that Sakura was just standing there looking at both of them in confusion. Even Sakura thought, their behavior was a bit odd for what they were telling her, so in the end she was thinking, 'There's something they're not telling me. Oh well, I'll figure out what it is later.' Brushing off the feeling that she had, Sakura instead asked if she could do something, "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed the phone would you? Not that I don't think that Rika wouldn't call my dad, it's just that another friend was with me last night and he's probably going out of his mind, because he doesn't know what's happened to me. I just wanted to call him to reassure him I'm all right.

At this, the two girls nodded their heads and Mei Lin pointed to the telephone on a nearby table. Therefore, Sakura went over to the table, picked up the phone and dialed Yukito's cell phone number. Finally, after a couple of rings, somebody picked up.

"Hello!" asked a weary voice on the other end.

"Yukito, it's me. Sakura!" she said calmly into the telephone.

"Sakura, where are you right now? Are you okay?" asked Yukito in an anxious voice.

"I'm fine, Yukito. By the way, where are you?" asked a nervous Sakura.

"I'm in my car looking for you. Where are you by the way, so I can go and pick you up?" asked Yukito anxiously. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he wanted to find Sakura as soon as possible.

"I'm at the house of some friends right now. Why don't we meet at Solaris? I'll have my friends take me and drop me off. We can then have lunch together, talk, and then you can take me home…all right!" Sakura said in a calm voice. However, with the silence coming from Yukito, she could tell he wasn't happy with the arrangement, but went along with it because it was the only good idea so far they had right now.

"Fine, we'll meet at Solaris in fifteen minutes. If you aren't there by then, I'll call out the guards, okay!" he stated in a serious voice. With that last comment, the conversation was officially over. However, before Sakura got off the phone, she wrote something down on a piece of paper and shortly afterwards she hung up. Then she looked up to find both Mei Lin and Tomoyo staring at her with a look of curiosity on their faces. Sakura took a deep breath before answering,

"Sorry about that, it's just that if I don't tell him where I am, he tends to overreact. He's very protective of me and that's why it gets unnerving for him, if he doesn't know what I'm doing or where I am," she explained to the two girls. The other two girls just nodded their heads in complete understanding for they too knew people like that, as well.

At that moment, two other people made their entrance into the room in which the three girls where in. That was when Sakura immediately took notice of the two guys standing in the front of the room. They were both tall, possibly around 6'2, both were very well built, probably due to working out a lot, and both had their hair pulled back into a braid. That was what had caught Sakura's attention from the start. Because when she saw the braid, the two guys were wearing, it had somewhat shocked her to see that style again, for it had been awhile since she'd last seen a guy wearing his hair like that. In fact, the only time she had ever seen guys wear it like that was when she was with the Panteras. Usually, only the leaders or people of high importance in the gang wore their hair long and braided it back. It was traditionally worn in the Asian gangs, especially. Again, she would know, because her brother used to wear his hair that way for a while and so did Yukito. However, with time, the style lost popularity amongst the Japanese gangs, but some of the other Asian groups still sported it at times. By this point, Sakura had to quickly tear her eyes away from the two guys that she'd been looking at. For she also became aware that her pulse was beginning to race and her breathing a bit erratic, as well. She knew that if she didn't calm down, she was going to pass out. At least, in her mind that was what she thought would happen. 'Relax, Sakura it's no big deal. So what if they are wearing their hair in a braid? It doesn't mean anything. So just try to relax,' she kept saying to herself as she looked in the opposite direction of the two strangers and thought, 'How can one little bring out such a reaction from me? Relax Sakura! You need to relax. Focus on anything else, but that one thought,' she kept telling herself. However, at this moment she felt compelled to look back in the direction of the two guys. As she gazed a bit longer at them, she noticed their more apparent features. One of them had dark brown hair that a silvery streak running down the middle of his hair. He also had blue-gray eyes that were framed by glasses. Sakura noted that he had the appearance of an intellectual. 'He must be really smart, thought Sakura as she looked at him. Then she looked over to the second guy who was standing next to him. That was the moment when their eyes met and it happened. Once again, amber-eyes met emerald-eyes. When this happened Sakura froze in her spot, she couldn't believe that she was seeing the same guy from the day before. By the way, he looked at her it sent chills up her spine and from where she was standing; she got the greatest view, noticing every detail of detail of him. He had light brown hair that was sleekly pulled back off his face that showed a hardened expression on his face, for his amber-eyes were void of any emotion. He also seemed the type that nobody would want to mess with. Not to mention, he also seemed the type of guy that was dangerous and that girls like her would be told to stay away from for their own good. However, it appeared that there was something else about him. Aside from the coldness, that Sakura could obviously perceive from him. She concluded that his outward appearance was simply an excuse to keep everyone else at a distance and in order. He also had the look of authority that was in no doubt unquestionable. Meaning that he was probably the one in control of what went on around this place. Not to mention, he was probably used to getting his own way in everything and having everyone follow his every order. Although, what got to Sakura was the way he looked at her. She didn't know whether he was pleased with her being around or bothered with it. Either way, the way he just stared at her unnerved her greatly. For his amber-eyes looked deep into hers as if they were trying to see deep inside of her and trying to discover if she was hiding something. Unfortunately, that didn't make Sakura feel any better. Because she knew that she had too many secrets that would be better off buried and left alone. However, that didn't stop the fact that he was staring at her intently and that she didn't understand why. With a sudden impulse, Sakura immediately turned away from him. She felt a sudden flush from the sudden attention she was getting. Whatever it was she was feeling around this guy it scared her and for once she didn't know what she was going to do. As for Syaoran, he was in complete shock. Sure, he wasn't showing it outwardly but he was still reeling within. Because he realized that, this had been the girl from the day before. The one he'd seen at the school where both Tomoyo and Mei Lin went. Once more, his mind was reeling. Since it turned out that, the same girl was the one that both Mei Lin and Tomoyo had brought home after last night's mission at the club. At this point, Syaoran didn't understand why he was being so worked up about it. After all, she was just another girl. Still he couldn't stop thinking about that honey brown hair of hers or those emerald-eyes. He looked at her fully now that he had the chance to do it properly. In his mind, he would've liked to believe that she was average looking. However, everything else proved otherwise, especially her eyes. They seemed different from most eyes he'd ever seen before. It was if something in them had been lost. He looked at her eyes again trying to find out exactly was so interesting about them. Then suddenly without any reason, she looked away from him. He scowled at that act. Somehow he got the feeling that there was more to her than he knew, what it was exactly though he didn't know. However, he'd find out somehow. Presently, though he decided it was better to say something and figure out what was going to happen next. After all he and Eriol had heard the girls talking and wondered what was up.

"It looks as if Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up. Why don't you introduce yourself to us," he said with an impassive voice towards Sakura. He could tell by the way she was looking around the room that she seemed a little uncomfortable when he spoke to her.

Mei Lin while trying to grasp what was going on decided it was best to interrupt before Syaoran did something or better yet before he said something to Sakura that would be insulting. She knew what her cousin was like around people he didn't know already. Not to mention, she had gotten the feeling that he was up to something and she didn't like it one bit. For it was obvious that Sakura was too nice a girl and she didn't seem the type who was used to getting attention from guys like Syaoran. Besides, she and Tomoyo had stayed up the night before and discussed that it would be a good idea to have Sakura join the Black Dragons, even if Sakura didn't seem the type of person to do this sort of thing. However, Mei Lin figured that Sakura could learn to live this kind of life, if she had someone to help her get used to it. Anyway, she had wanted to have a new girl join the gang for a while now. Especially, since she or Tomoyo didn't have that many close friends in the group. Besides, the other point was that she really did like Sakura a lot and wanted to be friends with her. For this reason, she knew that she had to do was convince Syaoran about letting Sakura in, make sure she passed the initiation, and then everything would be great. Now all Mei Lin needed was the perfect excuse to bring it up. However, at this moment it would have to wait because she wanted to make sure first, that Syaoran didn't alienate Sakura before she had the chance to get to know all of them and before Mei Lin could bring up the subject of Sakura joining the gang. Therefore, she jumped into the introductions.

"Uh….Sakura this is my cousin Syaoran Li and his best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa," said Mei Lin breathlessly. She then turned to look at Tomoyo who was staring straight at Eriol and with this; she slightly smirked at what she was going to do next.

"Eriol also happens to be Tomoyo's boyfriend. So if you see them staring at each other you know why," Mei Lin said amusingly. Tomoyo on her part gave Mei Lin a quick glare. However, when she looked in Eriol's direction, she turned a bit red just to prove Mei Lin's point. At all this Sakura just smiled at the scene unfolding before her. She couldn't believe that the guy she had been staring at earlier was Mei Lin's cousin. At knowing this, she felt a bit embarrassed for starting at him. She also deeply hoped that no one had noticed her either.

"Syaoran, Eriol this is Sakura Kinomoto. She goes to Reeds Private School with us also we happen to have some classes together, which makes it a lot easier since she knows her way around. Aside from that yesterday happened to be her birthday. Which by the way, we still have to celebrate properly since last night didn't count due to what happened, so we better think of something to do," said Mei Lin in an enthusiastic voice. At the sight of Mei Lin's enthusiasm for wanting to celebrate Sakura's birthday, Tomoyo sighed. It was already clear to Tomoyo that if they weren't careful Mei Lin would plan something truly outrageous. Moreover, whatever the plan would be, Tomoyo could bet that it would only lead to trouble in the end. Considering that was usually where any of Mei Lin's plans always lead. Furthermore, it could only have two results. One Syaoran would get angry (as always when Mei Lin did something she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing) and second it could only end in disaster. Therefore, Tomoyo believed that the only way to make sure Mei Lin didn't plan something too extreme was to help plan it with her.

"Well whatever we do plan it can't be too outrageous. After all Mei Lin, you have a flair for creating chaos. Even when you aren't planning something, you tend to do it considerably well without help," Tomoyo said sarcastically. Mei Lin on her part just looked at Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her eye and with a look that said, 'What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatics,' and a slight smirk to top it off. Even though, Mei Lin knew that what Tomoyo had said was meant to be an insult, she on the other hand took it, as a compliment considering what she said was true. Sakura was still watching with amusement at the two girls who were playfully arguing back and forth. As for the guys, she noticed from the corner of her eye that both had rolled their eyes at this entire occurrence. 'They must be used to these kinds of scenes,' Sakura thought as she watched all of them from the side. While Sakura observed the others once again, Mei Lin spoke up,

"Whatever! All I know is that we have to celebrate grandly and in style. We can have the party here at the house or better yet at the 'Fly Away Lair' nightclub. It'll be an awesome event for sure and Sakura is bound to have a fantastic time. We'll invite lots of people and introduce her then to everybody."

By this point, Tomoyo knew that it was time to interrupt Mei Lin from planning the party yet.

"Mei Lin! Let's not start planning the party just yet, okay. First let's talk about it with Sakura and then we'll make arrangements…all right!" said Tomoyo in calm voice to Mei Lin. Mei Lin however looked a bit put out at the fact that nobody wanted to discuss planning the party. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and figured that she needed to concentrate on her first objective; getting Sakura into the gang. Afterwards, then she could plan the party for two reasons. The first would be to celebrate a new friend's birthday and the second one would be to welcome a new member into the gang. With that plan in mind, Mei Lin smiled to herself. Even though, she realized that she was going to have to put her plan into action quickly. Once again, everybody was silent and during that time, Sakura noticed the grandfather clock that stood in a corner and realized it was getting late. By this point, she knew that she had to get going fast or else Yukito would definitely flip out. Therefore, she spoke up to the others.

"I really hate to breakup this lovely get-together all of sudden. However, I just realized the time and if I don't get to where I'm going, my friend is going to freak out for sure. Therefore, if it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if one of you could give me a ride downtown. It would be greatly appreciated," Sakura, asked nervously not knowing what the reaction would be to her question.

"Sure we'll give you a ride," said Mei Lin happily to Sakura.

"Yeah just tell us where to take you and we will," said Tomoyo.

"Okay, I'm meeting my friend at a place called Solaris. If you don't know how to get there, I'll give you directions," Sakura said to both Mei Lin and Tomoyo. Both girls just nodded their heads and the guys were curious as to where they were taking their new friend so they decided it would be a good idea to tag along.

"If you girls don't mind we'd like to accompany you," asked Eriol politely.

Both Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked at each other and wondered why the guys wanted to tag along. Then they looked over towards Syaoran who as usual was wearing of his indescribable expressions. They both turned to Eriol who just smiled politely and shrugged his shoulders. Since neither of the girls could understand why the guys wanted to come along, they both just shrugged it off as they figured that the guys had nothing better to do except to hangout with them until something else came up. Sakura, herself hadn't objected to the guys tagging along since she figured that it couldn't hurt to have them come. After all what could possibly happen, right.

* * *

**(Somewhere in L.A. in the Downtown District)**

* * *

A man with dark hair and in his early thirties was wearing a dark suit and was sitting in a chair at his desk. At this particular moment, he wasn't in the best of moods. Since he just found out that, a nightclub he owned in Tokyo, Japan had been destroyed the previous night. He knew who had done it, the one who would have the nerve to pull it off in plain sight of everybody. For this reason, he was positively outraged at the audacity of the Black Dragons for destroying his property and after that demanding an outright confrontation. In Noda's mind, Li was in position to demand anything. Still if Li wanted a war, then he was going to get one and the consequences would be dire to all. It was well known that Shidoui Noda wasn't a man to be meddled with under any circumstances. For none who dared to oppose him lasted very long amongst the living. He hadn't gotten to where he was today by letting others take what he considered belonged to him and slacking off. In truth, he hadn't always been a man of power or wealth, as he was today. He hadn't been from a rich family or a gang. No! He started like every miscreant in society…from the bottom. He had worked extremely hard for it, at least in his mind he had. Sure, he knew that he also had succeeded by getting rid of his rivals. If they had posed as an impediment to what he wanted, he wouldn't be where he was if it hadn't been for his cunning tactics, and his ruthless ways. All he cared about was power and money, for in his mind those two things were the most important elements that a man needed to have today in order to succeed. Because of that, he could care less for anything else. Since creating his own gang, the development of his business had grown. For this reason, he was glad because soon he would be able to take his business and start overseas. Then finally, he'd be able to tie up loose ends by putting an end to the rest of the Panteras in both the U.S. and Japan, for once he'd be rid of their legacy, as well, as destroying the Black Dragons. Syaoran Li had been a thorn on his side since the day he took over his father's clan. Noda was convinced that the son wasn't any better than the father was. However, he had been proven wrong many times, for Li had demonstrated to be quite resourceful when it came to keeping him out of business. That nightclub which he established in Tokyo had managed to survive only a month and already it was in ruins. At this thought, Noda clutched his fist tightly. He truly hated the Li family. Syaoran's father had ruined him in Hong Kong. However, he managed to settle that score quite easily. Of course, all he had gained in the end was an enemy in Syaoran Li and a promise to seek vengeance whenever they met again. What's more, if there was another thing in the world that Noda truly despised aside from the Black Dragons, it was the Panteras. The Panteras were a powerful gang that was originally from Tokyo, Japan but they were mostly based in Los Angeles now. What Noda had hated the most about them was that their leader much like Li made it so that Noda couldn't do business in Los Angeles. Sure, he knew that he'd been treading on another gang's territory, but business was business and Noda didn't care who he had to step on to achieve his goal. He'd managed very well until Kinomoto had made a pact with the other gangs to keep Noda from expanding his business. To Noda it seemed as if they were conspiring against him to make him leave the city. However, Noda wasn't a fool. He wasn't about to let years of work go down the drain just because nobody liked the way he did business. He also knew that the only way to deal with the problem was to be rid of it. If he got rid of Touya Kinomoto, the Panteras would be lost, and the pact between the gangs in L.A. would end. Therefore, he carefully planned it out. He made sure nothing linked him to the murder of Touya Kinomoto. In fact, he made sure nobody would ever find out he had planned it. The day Kinomoto died Noda celebrated in triumph. However, there had been a slight setback and it was something that Noda hadn't counted on. After the unfortunate death of Kinomoto, there had been rumors of a situation that Noda had never expected, for it seems that Kinomoto had managed to acquire certain documents that could ultimately destroy him both publicly and financially.

At first in the beginning, Noda managed to overlook the theft of the papers. However, with time he eventually began to wonder if they'd been kept at all. Why, isn't it that after Kinomoto died weren't they used against him? He knew that if the documents still existed the Panteras were probably the only ones who had them. Therefore, Noda knew that those documents were dangerous to have in the hands of his enemies. For it implicated, him in many illegal activities and that could discredit him in so many ways and truly ruin him in the end. Unfortunately, for him he had no idea who could have them. His first thought was of Kinomoto's younger sister, but she no longer lived in the United States. Not to mention, as far as he was concerned he even knew that she didn't ever join the Panteras. Still he couldn't rule her out. For in his mind, Sakura Kinomoto had every right to be angry with him and want revenge for the death of her brother. However, there was also the present leader of the Panteras, Yukito Tsukishiro. He could possibly have them. As mentioned before, Noda wasn't sure who had them. However, it was something that was obviously worrying him. Therefore, in an act of desperation he had come to a final solution. He knew the only way to deal with this problem was to get rid of the Panteras that were still living. He figured that they've been a long-lasting threat against him for too long that it was time that they were eliminated. He didn't care how it happened; he just wanted the job done. For that reason, he sent out word to his gang in both continents that the Panteras were to be gotten rid of. That also included the Kinomoto family. Noda couldn't take any chances of having any Kinomoto staying alive. In theory if one proved to be a nuisance, the rest would only follow suit.

* * *

**(Back in Tokyo, Japan)**

* * *

It took awhile for everybody to leave the Li mansion. First both Mei Lin and Syaoran got into a heated discussion on which ride to take. For Mei Lin wanted to take the car, but Syaoran wanted to take the bikes. After what seemed like forever, they finally came to a compromise. The girls would take the car and the guys would follow on their bikes. Five minutes later in the driveway Tomoyo said, she'd forgotten her video camera. She said she wanted to have it in case she found something exciting to tape. Mei Lin just rolled her eyes, as if she wasn't surprise to see that coming. As for the guys, well Eriol looked amused to see his girlfriend acting like that. However, Syaoran looked as if he was quietly counting to ten to keep himself in check. Sakura on her part, was wondering how she was going to explain them to Yukito. Not that he would mind, of course. Still, the place they were going to, she wasn't sure how to explain to them where they were going. She figured that she'd leave the explanation for when she really had to. Therefore, instead of dwelling on the matter she jumped into the backseat of the car that she and her friends were going in and instantly gave Mei Lin directions to where they were going.

Somehow, things were going to get interesting for sure. Not just for Sakura but for the rest of them, as well. None of them ever imagined what was going to come next.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! Everybody I know it has been awhile since I have last updated and I am hoping none of you are giving up on this story. I am going to continue it so do not worry about me not updating. The reason it is taking me a lot longer to update is because my computer at home is on the fritz and I am using the one at school. This means I can only work on it when I get the chance. I hope that I will be able to get a new computer soon so I can work on it at home. In the meantime, be patient with me, all right! At least, I have updated this chapter. Hope everybody likes it and reviews it. 


	7. Solaris:5

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Solaris**

* * *

During the ride, Sakura racked her mind about the excuse she was going to come up with to tell Yukito. Given that she was never good at lying especially to Yukito, she might as well try to stick to some of the truth of what there was of it, of course. After all, in someway these people did save her life the night before and she technically owed them for that. However, right now she was more worried about what would happen once they got to Solaris. Seeing as how she didn't know what would be happening there since it had been awhile, she had last gone there to hangout. Still she had the feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was but the feeling wasn't very good. Therefore, to keep thinking like that she decided to look out the window to see where they were at already. At this point, she recognized the street they were on and decided it was time to tell Mei Lin where to go from there.

"Hey Mei Lin," she said from the backseat.

Mei Lin's head perked up a bit when she heard Sakura's voice and answered back,

"Yeah, Sakura what's up?"

"Mei Lin would you mind taking a left from the building on the corner and when you get there turn at the end of the street and you'll see a huge sign that says, 'Solaris,' that's when you'll know that you're heading in the right direction, all right," said Sakura.

Mei Lin just nodded her head and kept on driving for she figured Sakura knew where they were going. Even though, she couldn't understand why someone like Sakura would know where this place would be though. For the moment, Mei Lin decided to save the questions for later. Since it was obvious that Sakura was obviously worried about something yet Mei Lin couldn't understand what though. Therefore, Mei Lin followed Sakura's exact directions. She turned left from the building and drove straight until she got to the end of the street when she noticed a bright rectangle shaped sign that was painted dark red with black letters that said, 'SOLARIS'. After seeing it Mei Lin assumed that soon enough they would be coming up to the place that they were heading for. Finally, after a couple minutes passed the huge building came into sight.

The building itself was nothing like what a usual nightclub looked like. For one the structure was done in Oriental architecture and that it self wasn't unusual since they were in Japan. Still the girls had never seen a nightclub that was built like this before. What's more, the building was four stories high.

Mei Lin turned into the parking lot of the place and decided the best spot to park in would be near the entrance of the nightclub. The guys who were right behind them decided also that they would park their bikes near the girls' car. Once they all parked, they got ready to head towards the front steps, both girls noticed the Oriental style that the club decked out. A smooth cement pathway that started near the front of the parking lot led to several white stone steps that came to an archway where there in front were two doors made out of ebony wood with carvings on them. On the outer rim of the nightclub, there were glass lanterns with candles inside and dangling down by braided sashes with oriental designs on them. The two girls were in complete awe of the place and thought that the nightclub was definitely unique.

As soon as everybody got to the front doors, Sakura opened them up and let them all in.

After everybody walked through the front door, the four guests looked over the inside of the nightclub. The floor was black and white checkered tile, to the sides there were big pots of cherry blossom sprigs, as they continued into the lobby of the nightclub the guests viewed a small room to the right and as they continued further into the nightclub, they noticed that the lights were dim near where the tables and dance floor were. To the left side of the club they saw a bar, the tables had candles illuminating each of them individually, and the dance floor was in the center of the room, also a stage near the right side of where the dance floor was located.

While Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran continued to look around at their momentary surroundings, Sakura was taking in the entire place. It had been along time since she had been to Solaris; as a result, she had forgotten how big the place was. Looking around Sakura was remembering some of the good times she had at this place. While she continued to look around the room, she spotted someone familiar working at the bar. It was Ruby Moon. Sakura had known Ruby Moon when she had lived in L.A. and ever since the first day they met the two girls had gotten along great. Sakura loved everything about Ruby, except for the fact that she liked to flirt with Touya a lot and every time she did, it would annoy him to hell every single time. Nevertheless, Ruby never gave up the chase. Even when Touya had gotten a girlfriend, she persisted. It was evident that Ruby didn't care if the guy was taken or not she just wanted to have fun. Of course, there were times she did back off, especially when Sakura told her to stop. Not to mention, there were times that Ruby would flirt constantly with Yukito. In his case, however she would literally drape herself all over him and at times she wouldn't even leave his side. Every time Yukito saw Ruby, he would act uptight, especially when she would tease him. In reality though, he was just plain nervous around her because Ruby certainly had an affect on him. Even if, he didn't show it all the time Sakura could always tell just by the little things he did. Although, to her it was quite amusing to see him like that for it wasn't everyday a person would see Yukito getting all flustered over something so juvenile.

Ruby Moon was only twenty-four and a bit older than Sakura. She had long flowing hair that she dyed a dark shade of pink (hence the name Ruby), also she wore her hair in two buns on each side of her head, and in her eyes she wore dark red contacts. Her favorite attire always consisted of anything black, of course. Sakura herself had always had to praise Ruby for her outrageous style of clothing. In a way, it was a combination of slinky, seductive, and slightly gothic, as well. Her personality as mentioned before was that she loved to flirt with cute guys (Touya and Yukito included), she didn't care who they were just as long she could have a good time doing it. On some occasions, Ruby would tease people for amusement. Even though, that pastime always got her into some sort of trouble. Anyway, Ruby used to live in L.A. for a while but then she moved back to Tokyo to work in Solaris when it had been established by Touya. Ruby and a couple of other Panteras worked there and watched over it while the 'owners' were gone. Every now and then, Sakura would drop in at least once a month to make sure everything was all right. After all Touya had given her the title deed in her name. Therefore, it technically belonged to her.

Sakura in the meantime stood there wondering if she should go over to the bar and say hello to Ruby. Considering it had been awhile since the last time, she saw her friend and she figured it couldn't hurt to do so.

Therefore, Sakura walked up thinking, 'It will be nice to see Ruby again. After all, we are friends. Besides, I hardly get to talk to her at all anymore. So this will be a good opportunity to do so.' With that thought in mind, Sakura wandered over to the bar and did what she always used to do when she wanted to get the bartender's attention. She jumped, slid onto the side of the counter and sat; she then reached across to Ruby and tapped her on the shoulder. When she did that Ruby immediately turned around with an expressionless face until she saw who was sitting right there in front of her. Ruby's face went from vacant to surprise when she saw Sakura sitting right before her. She immediately put whatever it was she was doing down onto the counter so she could hug Sakura.

"Hey girl it's been a long time. Where you've been hiding all this time?" asked Ruby excitedly.

"Been busy, you know…the usual stuff," said Sakura in a nonchalant voice.

At that remark, Ruby just raised her eyebrows in question. She couldn't believe that 'just stuff' was keeping Sakura away from Solaris. There was more to it, she could tell. However, she figured that she would save the questions for later. Instead, she decided it would best to just chat and catch up with her friend.

"Well what brings you to Solaris?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Meeting up with a friend," said Sakura coolly

In reality, Sakura didn't want to say that she was meeting up with Yukito. Because if he's managed to hide himself so far from Ruby, Sakura would really hate to see him trapped by her at this point. It was apparent to Ruby that Sakura wasn't going to go into more details. As a result, her eyes drifted over to where the four people were standing around aimlessly and acting as if they've never had seen the inside of a nightclub before. Ruby had to wonder to herself who they could be and realized that Sakura was looking in that direction, as well. Thus, she had to ask Sakura if she knew who they were and what was going on.

"Do you know those four people over there?" asked Ruby inquiringly.

"Yeah, I know them. Come on I'll introduce them to you." Sakura said as she pulled Ruby with her to meet them. As soon as, Sakura got over to the group, she immediately began the introductions.

"Ruby, this is Mei Lin Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji they both go to my school." Sakura said calmly.

Ruby observed the two girls. They both had dark hair, except for the highlights, which were a different color, for one was red and the other was purple. She also noticed that they were trying to observe every detail of their surroundings. 'Looks like someone's afraid of something happening,' she thought to herself. Then she took in the sight of the young men that were standing to the left of the girls.

Right on cue, she made her move.

"Now who are these handsome gentlemen Sakura?" Ruby asked with a mischievous grin gracing her face. Sakura looked at Ruby and noticed the look in her friend's eyes. It was in that precise moment Sakura knew she would have to call off Ruby immediately.

"Well that's Syaoran Li; he's Mei Lin's cousin and that Eriol Hiiragizawa. He happens to be Tomoyo's boyfriend," said Sakura while stressing that last part clearly for Ruby to hear. When Sakura noticed that her friend's grin hadn't disappeared from her face, Sakura leaned next to her and whispered,

"Don't get any ideas Ruby, he's already got a girlfriend and I don't think she would appreciate you trying to steal him from her, all right so back off!"

At that comment, Ruby just nodded her head and gave Sakura a smirk that said, 'You can't blame a girl for trying," and with that she just shrugged her shoulders and wandered back to the bar leaving behind a confused Sakura in her wake. After that little scene, Sakura just turned to her new friends, gave them an apologetic smile, and said,

"Sorry about that, she's always like that around new people. Once you get to know her you'll understand how she works."

Mei Lin and Tomoyo nodded their heads in complete understanding, while the guys were just waiting to see what would happen next. Sakura finally decided to go look for Yukito figuring he was probably on the edge of calling out a search party. If she were lucky, he wouldn't overreact too much. Then again, after what happened last night she couldn't blame him. However, with everything going on Sakura completely forgot about what she was going to say about bringing Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran with her to Solaris.

With any luck, nothing serious would occur at this precise moment but at this point, anything was quite possible. For that reason, she figured she would just have to deal with it as it came. Sooner or later things would have to fall into their place anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **I am back! Here is a new chapter; hopefully it will be good for all you readers. So please review and be kind. Thank you! 


	8. Introductions, Questions, and Unwanted S...

**Dangerous Love**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of C.C.S. only CLAMP does. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Introductions, Questions, and Unwanted Situations**

* * *

While zigzagging through the various tables in the dim lighted room Sakura had to narrow her eyes so she could find Yukito. Then she remembered how he liked to sit towards the back when went to nightclubs.

'Yup! He never enjoyed sitting up in front unless he had a good reason to do so.' Sakura thought to herself as she let a grin grace her face. How she remembered making him and her brother sit in front sometimes. Of course, neither of them enjoyed it very much. They always enjoyed sitting in the back tables so they could eat and drink in peace, play cards, smoke, argue, and have private meetings with certain people. Her two favorite guys always sat there. If they weren't sitting there, the two of them would be hanging out in the backroom. However, only certain individuals were allowed in there. Mostly anybody who was important in the Pantera hierarchy, the leader himself, his second in command, and of course family.

Therefore, she slowly walked to the rear of the club in hopes of finding her friend. Everyone else just followed her lead.

Finally, after looking around for the last twenty minutes Sakura spotted Yukito. There he was as she had imagined earlier. Sitting at one of the tables in the far back, in his outfit from the previous night, with hint of concern on his face, and wondering still where she probably was. For that reason, she walked over to him in hopes that once he saw her he would be happy, and would stop worrying so much.

Both Mei Lin and Tomoyo followed Sakura to where she was going. Not to mention, both Eriol and Syaoran were behind the girls until something happened. Eriol's eyes scanned up ahead to the table where Sakura was heading. That was when he came to an abrupt halt causing Syaoran to bump into him. With a look of annoyance on his face, Syaoran couldn't understand why Eriol stopped. Therefore, he figured he should ask.

"Why did you stop Eriol?" asked Syaoran in a lowered voice. Eriol was silent for a moment, until he felt Syaoran try to shake him out of his stupor.

Eriol swiftly turned around to face Syaoran said, "You see the guy sitting at the table where the girls are heading?"

Syaoran looked over Eriol's shoulder and just nodded. Calmly Eriol continued, "Okay, that's the guy from last night…" he stopped for a moment to let Syaoran grasp what he meant.

Once more he continued, "The one who asked about the girl he was looking for. The one Mei Lin and Tomoyo saved from the club last night. In other words, bro…he was looking for Sakura. Don't you see if he finds out it was us from last night we could be in trouble."

Finally seeing Eriol's point of the matter. Syaoran again cursed Mei Lin silently for dragging him into some unwanted situation, as usual.

"Look Eriol the chances of him recognizing us is a long shot. Don't forget we had our helmets on last night. So let's not worry about it. Unless otherwise, all right. Come on let's catch up with the girls, relax, and make like last night ever happened," said Syaoran in a self-assured voice. Although to Eriol, he didn't seem that confident of the situation. He figured that Syaoran knew what he was doing. Therefore, he just followed suit and continued to walk to where the girls were.

At last, Sakura got to the table where Yukito sat. She immediately settled herself across the table from him and impishly asked, "Will you buy me a drink handsome?"

At the sound of her voice, Yukito looked up right away to see her sitting across from him.

"Where have you been?" he asked bluntly. He didn't mean for it to come out so direct but he'd been worried since the night before and here she was sitting across from him acting as if nothing had happened.

She shrugged her shoulders and calmly said, "Complicated story…tell you later…but just so you know I was saved by two friends who happened to be at the nightclub last night. They took me to their home and I've been there since I've called you. As for, the details about what happened last night. They're a bit fuzzy right now and I don't remember much. Except for the part that I swear, someone put something in my drink. That's really all I can say…honestly."

Yukito managed to take in every little thing that Sakura said. He especially caught the part about where Sakura was convinced that someone had put something in her drink. Because of that last remark, he did not like what it meant at all.

While thinking about what Sakura had said to him, he noticed two other girls sitting next to Sakura, and two guys at the end of the table. Both girls had dark hair and each had highlights of different colors, one red and the other purple. The two guys had dark hair also, even though one had a streak of silver going down the middle of his hair. Nevertheless, he was curious as to who they were so he looked over to Sakura with a look that said, 'Who are they?' Sakura in turn began to introduce the two girls next to her as she looked to Yukito and said, These are the two friends that me out last night."

Sakura then pointed to Mei Lin's direction and said, "That's Mei Lin Li…" Sakura a paused a moment so she could point at Tomoyo who was right next to Mei Lin and then continued, "and that's Tomoyo Daidouji. They both go to my school."

Yukito just nodded his head at both girls. He then looked in the direction of the two guys.

"As for, the two guys. That's Syaoran Li, he's Mei Lin's cousin," then Sakura pointed in his direction. Afterwards she pointed over to Eriol's direction, which in her opinion looked somewhat nervous just by sitting there in his seat and Sakura continued on, "That's Eriol Hiiragizawa, he is Tomoyo's boyfriend."

Once more, Yukito just nodded his head at the two guys. Seeing, as it was obvious to him that neither of the guys were going to say anything. Therefore, he looked back at Sakura who was wearing a huge Cheshire cat grin and he knew at once, what was coming.

"And this is Yukito Tsukishiro a family friend," she said cheerily. The others just acknowledged Yukito in return when Sakura made the introduction.

Afterwards complete silence and tension took over the table in which they all sat. For nobody knew exactly what to say or do. Therefore, Sakura decided to break the tension that was obviously hanging around them.

"So does anybody want anything to drink? It can't be an alcoholic drink because it's not after six o'clock yet. Still if you want something I could go get it at the bar," she asked.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo both looked over at the guys to see if it was all right to get something to drink. Syaoran nodded his head in approval to let the girls get a drink. Therefore, Mei Lin spoke up, "Sure Sakura why don't you get some for us."

"Okay!" said Sakura to Mei Lin. She then turned to Yukito and asked, "You want anything?"

Yukito shook his head no and said to Sakura, "Nah, I'll have something when we come back tonight, all right!"

"All right," said Sakura and with that said she headed for the bar.

As Sakura walked off towards the bar, Yukito looked over to the four 'guests' that had accompanied her. There was something about them that bothered him, he couldn't figure out what it was. Just that it was something and he was determined to find out the reason behind it. Hence, the best way to find out of course is to make conversation with them.

"So you two ladies go to school with Sakura. How long have you known her?" Yukito asked politely to both Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

The girls were somewhat surprised at the question he was asking them. Therefore, Mei Lin decided to answer for the two of them.

"We've only met her ever since yesterday, because both Tomoyo and I are new the school. We met Sakura outside of the school building and she offered to help us seeing as how we didn't know our way around."

Yukito just sat there looking at Mei Lin as she told him this new bit of information. It left him wondering, 'Now why would two people start a new school practically near the end of the semester?' To be quite honest he couldn't understand it fully. For that reason, he believed he needed to know more about these people. Therefore, he continued to ask some more questions, for he believed that as long as they were simple questions nobody should become suspicious.

"So are you two from around here?" Yukito asked offhandedly.

"Not exactly, Mei Lin and I moved here from Hong Kong." Tomoyo said smilingly.

"Why did you move from Hong Kong?" asked Yukito inquiringly.

That was when an unexpected voice spoke up.

"My parents sent me and Eriol to look after some business investments. As for, Mei Lin and Tomoyo the two of them just wanted to be near us. So all in all our presence is valid," said Syaoran in a distant voice.

Yukito just looked at the young man seated at the end of the table and could tell that there was a tinge of hostility in the context, as well. As a result, Yukito decided to back off on the questions for now. Nevertheless, to him there seemed to be something not right and decided he had to find out what it was.

After the discussion in which the group had, Sakura returned to the table with the drinks she had ordered for her friends. She placed the tray of drinks onto the table and immediately sat back down where she had been before. She then turned around to face the four people sitting next to her and said, "I wasn't quite sure what to get everybody so I ordered for you all. I do hope you like them." Then she handed each of them a glass with a different beverage from the tray that was in front of her.

As soon as she gave, the first one to Mei Lin. Mei Lin got curious as to what the drink was so she asked, "What kinds of drinks are these Sakura?"

Once Sakura finished passing out the drinks to everybody else, she looked back to Mei Lin so she could answer her question.

"Well for you, Mei Lin I ordered a Frosty. It's a scoop of vanilla ice cream, with regular milk, and some Nestlé Quik mixed into it. For Tomoyo I ordered a Vanilla Coke. It has Southern Comfort, which is dark liquor, Dr. McGillicuddy's Vanilla Schnapps, and Coca Cola. However, for Syaoran and Eriol, I got the both of them a Brazilian Chocolate. It has coffee, which is half-and-half cream, water, sugar, chocolate, vanilla extract, cinnamon, and a dash of salt. For myself I got a Peach Melba. It has peach nectar, raspberries, two scoops of ice cream, and whole-sliced peaches. Of course, if you want something really strong to drink, the best time then is to order them around 7 P.M. that's when Solaris serves its alcoholic beverages," Sakura said knowledgeably.

It occurred to Mei Lin and Tomoyo that they thought that Sakura knew too much about the nightclub they were in right now. Nevertheless, being the curious one as always Mei Lin had to ask.

"How do you know so much about this place Sakura?" Mei Lin asked inquisitively.

That question left Sakura stumped. Not to mention, quite nervous for she wasn't sure how to answer that particular question. 'I can't just say to them that I own the place, I mean sure I could. Then that would lead to more questions and frankly, I'm not really up to playing twenty questions tonight. For it seems that I have other things to worry about now. However, for the moment I need to get out of this situation fast. Since it's obvious, that Mei Lin likes to ask many questions I had better watch myself when I'm around Tomoyo and her.' Sakura thought as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. Even from where he sat, Yukito could tell that Sakura was struggling for an idea. Therefore, he figured he would help her out.

"He brother used to bring her a lot when she was younger. That's why she knows so much about the place," he said hastily as he tried to be very convincing to the guests that were at the table.

After this statement was said everyone just stared at Yukito Sakura on her part, was still reeling from the fact that Yukito lied for her. Not that she had a problem with it. Still he was lying to a bunch of strangers. Sakura looked around the table to see everybody's reactions at that precise moment. Mei Lin for her part was a bit baffled by Yukito's answer. Because it wasn't the sort of answer, she was expecting to hear. Tomoyo looked shocked by the news. Even though, Sakura couldn't blame her for it, especially at the idea of an older brother taking his younger sister to a nightclub. Of course, most people wouldn't probably believe it either. As for Eriol, he just raised his eyebrows in a questioning gaze and looked as if he was pondering the validity of the answer Yukito had provided. In other words, Sakura was convinced that he didn't believe a single word that had been said. Whereas Syaoran on the other hand sat with an expressionless face and his piercing, eyes said everything that needed to be said. What is more, it clearly said to Sakura, 'that I'm not that easily fooled and I know you're hiding something. And I'm going to find out…eventually.'

With that, particular moment over Sakura turned back into her seat and just drank the beverage she had before her. The rest of the time was spent in complete silence with nobody not saying anything.

Once all the drinks were finished, Yukito insisted that it was time to get going. As soon as they all went out to the front, they parted ways. As Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked over to where they had parked they all saw Sakura get into Yukito's car.

Without any minutes, passing the most unthinkable occurred at that moment. A couple of guys in hooded black jackets whizzed by unceremoniously by Yukito's vehicle.

The first thing that was heard was the shots that rang out. After that, what froze Mei Lin and the rest of her friends was when they heard Sakura's shout.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: **I am back again. It's been a long semester and I've been incredibly busy. First there's the Anime Club I'm in, next there's the A-KON the Anime convention in Dallas which some of us are planning to go to this summer. Of course, there's Cosplay 101 that we're going to do. Therefore, I'm pretty busy. Nevertheless, I solemnly swear that I will start Ch.7 this weekend. So keep hope that I am going to continue this. Again, I'll thank you for being patient with me. The reviews that I get keep me going. Therefore, be kind and review for me and just tell me how this story is going…alright. Until then. 


End file.
